Dusk
by sailorstar113
Summary: This story takes place after eclipse. Bella has been transformed into a vampire. Everything is perfect! right? still in progress! there is more to come! I hope you like it! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with twilight, but I wish I did!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Practice

Edward gazed deeply into my eyes as we sat on a bench in the local Forks park. Every so often he would kiss me on the cheek or on the hand. I knew we must have looked very strange to the people of Forks. We were very pale, had dark shadows around our eyes, and we were constantly feared. These kinds of things used to bother me when people stared at me in fear, but with Edward beside me it all seemed to melt away. He began lightly kissing me on the lips when I interrupted him and said, "Edward, I want to practice." This thought made him smile.

Ever since I had become a vampire I had a special gift to move things with my mind, sort of like telepathy. Some vampires had special gifts like these, but it was because they had similar abilities when they were human. I had no such abilities as a human. Carlisle had said that it didn't make sense to have such a power, and it was very rare. Unfortunately, it was very difficult, and hard to control. Carlisle also said this was probably because I hadn't had any abilities like this when I was human, that it made it harder to use and control as a vampire. I just needed to practice he had said, and eventually I would get better and it would become easier. Edward loved helping me practice too. His eyes gleamed as he said, "Let's practice in our meadow."

We waited until we were safely inside the forest before we started running, otherwise we might attract attention. He linked his pinky into mine as we swiftly glided through the dark forest. It seemed all too short that we arrived in the clearing. He walked me slowly to the stream, swinging my arm back and forth like a child. He turned and sat down on a large rock. " Let's start with something easy." he suggested. " Try and move a pebble in the stream." I crouched down and stared intently at a small black pebble. Nothing happened at first, then I imagined it swiftly gliding into the air. It started to tremble. Out of the corner of my eye I could see satisfaction spread all over Edward's face. I looked over at Edward to meet his happy gaze, but right after losing my concentration the rock flew straight into the air and nearly flew straight into my forehead. I quickly jumped high into the air and did a back flip to avoid the now airborne pebble. I landed softly in a crouch on the ground. The pebble plopped back into the stream. Edward started laughing. "Even as a vampire you're still my Clumsy Bella." Then he became suddenly serious. "You have to stay focused Bella, or you won't ever improve on this." I sat down on the cool grass. "I know." I admitted. "You're just so distracting." He looked puzzled and said, "In the good way? Or the bad way?" I grinned. "Is there a difference?" He chuckled, and stroked my chin, and whispered in my ear, "Try again." I turned around to face him. "I will if you stop distracting me." I tried to sound angry, but I couldn't fool him. The truth was I loved the distractions, but I was going to have to get better at this.

Edward put his hands in the air like he was surrendering and said, "Whatever you say." then he stood and jumped into the tree above me. I turned back to the pebble and focused as hard as I could. After several tries the rock finally glided into the air. Then I practiced moving it in the air. It was a lot easier to move it once it was already in the airborne. It became easier and easier to move it back and forth. I began dancing it in the air, and skipping it across the stream. I could see Edward's insanely perfect smile even twenty feet away, hidden in a tree. I began trying to move two rocks, and all the sudden my head felt empty, like my brain had simple flown away. I was afraid of falling down. Everything started turning white. Suddenly Edward's smile faded to concern. "Bella?" he asked cautiously. "Bella?!?!" he said again startled. I could feel my body weight shifting backward. "What the heck?" I thought to myself. Edward landed swiftly beside me as he jumped down from the tree and caught me before I hit the ground. Being in his arms seemed to being me back to reality. "Bella are you alright?" he asked anxiously. I blinked and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to stand upright, but Edward did not loosen his grip on me, instead he stared into my face curiously. " I think I just pushed myself too hard." I tried to convince him. " I think I just need to practice doing this. In small doses." he seemed to finally agree and set me down to balance on my own. "This is very strange." he said, "We'll need to tell Carlisle about this." I sighed. "Let's go home." he suggested. Without even waiting for my answer he took my hand and began running.

We arrived home in about two minutes. Alice greeted us at the door, obviously already knowing what had happened said. "Congratulations Bella! You're really improving. Just a little more practice and you'll be great." I smiled and said, "Thanks Alice." I suddenly noticed the apron around her waist, and the duster in her hand. "Are you cleaning?" I realized how stupid that sounded after I said it. It was just that the house always seemed clean, and I'd never seen anyone cleaning it. I'd always assumed that Esme did most of the cleaning. Alice smiled and said, " Well somebody's got to clean this place every once in a while." She looked intently into Edward's eyes. I could tell she was telling him something through her thoughts, and it bothered me. What could possibly be so important she couldn't tell her own sister-in law? I thought being immortal put us past all of those issues. Alice danced into the living room, and began dusting the piano.

I turned around hoping that I'd just been over dramatizing a little situation, but the look on Edward's face took me back. He looked surprised, not scared, but rather astonished. When he noticed I was aware of his sudden discovery he shook away his expression and said, "Let's go talk to Carlisle." I allowed him to dismiss the matter until later, but I would not let him forget. Sometimes, especially in times like these, I wished I could read minds too.

Carlisle was in his office and was happy to discuss anything that was on our minds. We explained the situation with my telepathy. Carlisle contemplated this and said it didn't quite make sense. But that for the time I should continue practicing, but only for short amounts of time. Carlisle announced that he had to check in at the hospital. I began to leave when Edward said, " Excuse me Carlisle, may I talk to you privately for a minute." Now I knew something was up. I looked at Edward to argue, but his face told me that he was very serious. So I reluctantly, but annoyed, stepped out into the hall. He never said I couldn't eavesdrop.

Right on cue Alice arrived in front of me and said, "Bella? Will you help me in the garage for a minute?" I knew she was just preventing me from eavesdropping, but I went with her anyway. They would have to tell me some time, I could wait. When we arrived in the garage Emmet and Jasper were working on Carlisle's car. Alice handed me an apron. It was very pink and frilly. "Umm...Alice?" I started to complain. "Oh, it won't take very long." she protested. I knew arguing would do no good, and besides the garage didn't look that messy.

Alice hummed a very melodic tune while she worked and was quickly shifting boxes, and tools. "Hey let's see that power of yours in work Bells!" Emmet taunted. I rolled my eyes and turned to a table with lots of screws, and bolts on it. I stared intently at a bolt and focused completely on it. I closed my eyes to increase my concentration. I could feel my body loose tension when the bolt drifted lightly into the air. Once again it became easier the longer I held it there. I turned and sent it gliding over to Emmet. He held out his palm and I dropped it quietly into his massive hand. "Wow" Emmet said impressed. "Maybe you should help us out with these cars?" A giant grin spread over his face. Alice grabbed my wrist and said, "Sorry, she's already mine, and we have some cleaning to do." I groaned as I turned back to my work. Secretly, I was really pleased with myself. It got easier and easier to use my powers the more I practiced. I just had to be careful.

A few minutes later Edward appeared in the doorway of the garage. He instantly stood next to me. "Bella, I need to talk to you." He had a worried expression in his eyes, and I didn't like it.


	2. Chapter 2 News

**Chapter 2**

News

He took my hand and led me into their garden. He was silent for a long time. Then he sat in a big patch of lilies. I sat down next to him and said, "What's the matter." He inhaled deeply and then met my gaze and said, "Bella, There's a problem. Charlie's in the hospital." He waited for it to sink in. I laid down in the flowers and tried very hard to keep my voice steady. " Is it serious?" He laid down beside me and replied, " We don't know. Carlisle said he had a stroke." Edward stroked my hand, and leaned his head against my shoulder. "Is he going to be alright?" I said in a whisper, barely able to say it. I could tell he didn't want to be the one telling me this. "Carlisle is doing everything he can."

I didn't want to hear this. I turned and buried my head in his shoulder. I tried to remember the last time I had seen him. It was at my wedding. He had walked me down the aisle. He pulled back my veil, kissed me on the cheek and said, " I love you Bells, If you love Edward, then I love him too. I want you to be happy for eternity." He had no clue how true that statement was. I wished I could go back in time and give him a hug. "Do you want to see him?" Edward inquired. I sniffled and admitted, "I don't know. I don't want to see him...dying." I choked on the last word. It hit me like a hammer. I knew that this would eventually happen someday, but it still knocked the wind out of me. I rolled up into a ball, and Edward cradled me in his arms. This felt very childish, but very comforting.

He picked me up and took me to our room, even though we no longer we actually needed the bed, but he still kept it in our room, for special occasions. He sprang onto the bed and pulled the covers over my head. "It's going to be all right." he said, and that's when the tears started poring out of me. I couldn't hold them back. I felt bad for Charlie, He thought that Edward and I had moved to a foreign country. I wished I could tell him the truth. That I'd been in Forks for the last two years but I hadn't come to visit him. I had been so selfish, Charlie must hate me, I hadn't even called him or sent him a letter since I got married. Edward left and returned with a tissue box. I blew my nose once, and then crushed the tissue box in my other hand like it was aluminum foil. "Oops." I said wearily. Edward laughed weakly and said, "it's okay." he put my hair behind my ear and said, "Are you sure you don't want to visit him?" I thought it over and said, "Yeah, I do want to see him actually."

He wiped the tears from my face and pulled me even closer to him. I breathed in and out at the same time as Edward. Our chests rising and falling at the same time. He rubbed my shoulders, then sat up. "Alice wants you." He reported. I sat up too, and walked over to the mirror. I turned and glared at a box of tissues. The tissue was so light that it came flying toward me and hit me in the face. Edward chuckled and said, "Bella, be nice to the tissues." I smiled faintly and wiped my face. I stood examining myself in the mirror for a few moments, and then walked out the door. I was halfway down the hallway when strong arms wrapped around me and lips kissed my temples. "I love you." Said my favorite voice. We held hands and walked down the stairs together.

Alice and Jasper were at the foot of the stairs. Jasper could feel my anxiety, and began pulsing calm waves throughout the room. "Thanks Jasper, but I'm fine." He smiled, and I felt the calmness drain out of me. Now I wished I had let him control my feelings. But I inhaled deeply and kept a straight face. I tried very hard not to think about the circumstances. I grimaced as I remembered Alice already knew the outcome of my father, she already knew if he was going to die or not. I shook the thought away and turned my attention toward Alice and Jasper again. .She looked at my face. "Bella?" she said cautiously, "Are you still up for the hunting trip tomorrow?" I had completely forgotten about that. "Yeah, I'm up for it. I guess I should hunt before I see Charlie again." I tried to smile. Alice put her hand on my shoulder and then walked away. I was left standing with Edward. He smiled and said, "Let's do something fun."

Edward put a blindfold over my eyes and was leading me somewhere, I could tell we were outside, I could feel the cool breeze on my face, and I could smell the outdoors. But He had walked me up some stairs. "Can I look now?" I said Impatiently. "We're almost there." He said. Then he picked me up and jumped. I instantly squeezed my arms around his neck. I had not expected this, I hoped I hadn't hurt Edward. Edward landed and pried my arms from around his back. "Sorry," I muttered. "That surprised me." he chuckled. "It's fine, I keep forgetting that now you're a vampire you're not...weak." He concluded. My mouth dropped. I crossed my arms. "Edward Cullen!" I yelled. "That is the rudest and..." But he cut me off as cold lips pressed against mine. I tried not to kiss back, but that didn't last very long when he held my head in his hands. Then he pulled off the blindfold. I had forgotten I was wearing it. I opened my eyes to find we were sitting on top of our house. Surprise shot through me. I felt Edward laugh at my surprised expression. Then I pulled away and looked up at the sky. I could see a million stars lighting up the black sky before us.

I sat dazed for a minute, then stood up. I had never seen anything like it before. You were lucky if you could even see one star in Phoenix, and I had never bothered to look at the stars in Forks. But the sight truly stunned me. "It's beautiful isn't it." Edward whispered into my ear while wrapping his arms around my waist. I suddenly remembered what he had said about me being weak. I turned around and said, "Edward, what on earth did you mean about me being weak? Are you trying to pick a fight?" he smiled and said, "Of course not, I already know who would win." "And what is that supposed to mean!?!?!?!" I practically yelled at him. He put one finger over my mouth and said, "Jeez, Bella, I was kidding. I was just trying to get you to take the blindfold off yourself. But I got impatient and took matters into my own hands." I rolled my eyes and said, "Thank you?"

He guided me to the other side of the roof onto a small balcony. "I didn't know this was up here!" I remarked. It was very pretty with a small wooden fence around the edges and it had a blanket, and two pillows laying on it. I could see where this was going. Edward picked me up bridal style and set me down on the balcony, "It'll be our secret hideout." I thought about this for a second. "But what about our other hideout?" I asked questioningly. "Excuse me?" he said smiling. "Our meadow." I replied. He smiled a big toothy grin and said, "Fine, then this is our alternative secret hideout." I nodded. "Much better."

Edward sat down on one of the pillows, and motioned for me to sit on the other. I reluctantly sat down . He pulled me back so that I was laying on his lap gazing up at the stars, but I ended up just gazing at his face. It was so perfect. I reached up and stroked the side of his face. He exhaled and stroked the side of my face. There we were stroking each other's faces. I bet this would look kind of weird to someone else, but it was really quite romantic. He took my hand and lifted it up to his face. Kissing the wedding ring on my hand. I did the same to his, but then he started kissing my arm, and then he moved slowly closer and closer to my shoulder. He then moved up my neck, and then back down. This was one of the best things I loved about being a vampire, The immortality, and super strength was great, but Edward no longer had to be careful with me. All our previous lines had disappeared.

In between completely hypnotizing me, Edward whispered, " What are you thinking?" It was the same game we used to play before I was immortal. I decided to play along and said, "I'm thinking only of you of course." He began kissing my chin and said, "Do you love me?" I was shocked. "Of course I do Edward! What a silly question!" I would have rambled on but he said, "How much?" I was about to start rambling again when I said, "Taking matters into your own hands again?" he exhaled and sent tingles through my naturally cold body. "Indeed." he said in a low, insanely attractive voice.

I let him take control for a while when he suddenly said, "You didn't answer my question." I sat up and said, "What question?" He sat up as well. I couldn't help but giggle at his appearance. His perfect hair was tasseled in every direction, and I could still see the eagerness in his eyes. I wondered what I must look like. " How much do you love me?" he asked again. I rolled my eyes, "Oh Edward, you know I love you with all my heart, mind, body, and soul. I could never live without you. Well, technically I'm not living anymore. So I couldn't exist without you," a smile started to form on his face so I wrapped it up with, "You complete me." He pulled me back down to lay down and said, "Good, just checking." Then he resumed taking matters into his own hands.


	3. Chapter 3 The hunt

**Chapter 3**

The hunt

The sun streamed through my closed eyelids. "Wake-up Bella." Edward said softly into my ear. I laughed. He knew I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to, but I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes. I pulled the blanket over my head. "I don't want to get up!" I argued. He pulled the covers back a little and said, "Bella we have to get started on that hunting trip." I groaned. "I want to stay here!" I protested. "Forever and ever." I added. "We'll come back." he said. I looked him in the eyes. "You promise?" he circled his heart with his fingers and said, "With all my heart." Then he did the strangest thing, he put his nose under my chin and pretty much nuzzled me. It sent tingles through my body. He nuzzled me until we were sitting up. I noticed the beautiful sunrise that was creeping over the forest in front of us. I couldn't help but stare at it for a moment or two. The deep reds bled into the oranges which eventually faded into bright yellow. I looked over to see Edward gazing at the sunrise as well. The light reflected brilliantly off his face, making every feature even more perfect than before, if that was even possible. His glittery skin captivated me. He realized my staring at him, and turned to meet my gaze.

I suddenly remembered that my skin sparkled the same way now. I had completely forgotten that feature. I held up my hand in front of me. Sure enough there were sparkles on my arm. Edward chuckled as he seemed to realize what I was thinking. I stood up and looked at my whole body, sure enough, I looked like a human shaped disco ball. I laughed and pulled Edward up to his feet. I began trying to ball-room dance, but then tripped. Luckily Edward caught me, and pretended to roll his eyes. Still holding me up he said, "May I have this dance?" I smiled and said, "You may." He began swirling me around, spinning and turning, all over the roof. Finally, he stopped and set me down on my feet again. The sun had started to slowly drift into the clouds.

" Let's go inside." He offered. I groaned and began walking toward the edge of the roof. "Umm... Bella?" Edward said nervously. I turned to look at him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he offered. If vampires could blush, Edward would clearly be blushing right now. He held all my clothes out to me. I looked down and realized I hadn't put any of my clothes back on, and neither had he. I laughed as I reached to take my clothes from him. "May I have the honors?" he asked. I didn't quite know what he meant, but I said, "You may." anyway. He proceeded to dress me. "You know, people of the highest rank used to dress queens when they woke up in the mornings." He whispered. I smiled. "Is that what this is about?" "You are my queen." he responded. When he finished I turned around and noticed that he was now fully clothed. Normally I would have been shocked by this fact. But nothing Edward did ever surprised me anymore.

Once inside Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie were all waiting impatiently to leave. "Would you hurry up!" Emmet said rudely. Edward glared, "We'll be right down." He added just as rude. At the same time we both ran up the stairs, and into our room. It was as if suddenly all my memories to the previous day flooded back to me when I entered our room. Everything, including Charlie. I plopped down onto the bed and curled up into a ball. Sensing something was wrong Edward curled up next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed, "Everything." he paused and then said, "Is it about Charlie?" he asked. I contemplated this and said. "Partly." He shifted. "What's the other part?" he asked, a little unsure. For some reason I felt incomplete, like part of me was missing. I couldn't figure out what was missing. I had everything I ever wanted. Yet, something kept bugging me and telling me something was wrong. "I don't know." I finally replied. "Charlie is going to be just fine." he reassured me. I sighed and slid off the bed.

I washed my face, and put on some tennis shoes. We both proceeded to getting ready in silence. I was startled when I heard a horn honk from out side. We continued to walk down the stairs in silence and stepped outside. The whole family was ready to go. Emmet ran impatiently toward the forest, then everyone turned and began taking off into the forest, until Edward and I were standing alone. Edward grabbed my hand and we ran into the forest.

We quickly caught up to the rest of our family and began keeping pace with them. We soon arrived at out usual hunting spot, a rocky cliff with bushes and shrubs adorning it. I instantly switched into hunting mode, and subconsciously crouched low to the ground. I listened very intently for any sound of movement around me. I heard a small movement behind a bush to my left. I sprang off me back feet and began sprinting toward a bush. I barely made any sound as I practically glided across the earth. I ran right through a bush and came across three mountain lions. A mother, a father, and a child mountain lion. For some reason the sight struck me. They seemed so content. The father turned and growled at me crouching down low to the ground. I copied the movement, and prepared myself to spring. For some reason, I was envious of these mountain lions. They seemed like they had the perfect family. That seemed silly, I had my own perfect family. Suddenly the mountain lion sprang toward me. Unfortunately for this poor mountain lion, he was no match for me. I leaped toward him, and easily pulled him down in mid air. I had him pinned to the ground, I was about to strike, when I realized I couldn't. This mountain lion had a perfect family waiting for him, and I didn't want to take him away from it. I jumped off of him and threw him into the bushes toward his family and ran away. I ran deep into the forest. I didn't know where I was running but I couldn't stop myself. I just kept running. I didn't know how long I had been running, but I realized I should probably be getting back home. On the way back I realized I hadn't satisfied my thirst, and easily caught a jackrabbit, and a deer.

It took me a while to realize I was lost. I couldn't orient myself at all. I had no clue which way was north. It felt like I was walking around in circles. Eventually I came out at a clearing. I seemed to be on a beach. I walked around on the shore, trying to find some source of civilization, when something caught my eye. A tree was lying on it's side, with roots sticking up every which way. It seemed oddly familiar, even though I was pretty sure I had never been here in my life. I sat down on top of it, and had a strange feeling of déjà vu. It was like I had been here in a dream or a past life. Suddenly something caught my nose, It was Edward's scent. He had been here, I followed his trail back into the forest and all the way home. When I got home it was way past dark. The house was empty, except for Esme. When I came through the door, she swooped me up into a huge hug. "Thank goodness you're alright!" she said. I chuckled. "Esme I'm perfectly fine, I just got lost, that's all. No wild animal could be any match to me. " Under her breath she said quietly. "I can think of some who can." But she quickly replied. "We'll need to call everyone to tell them you're safe." This puzzled me. "Call? Where is everyone?" She began to walk into the kitchen. "They're out looking for you actually." She cried over her shoulder. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt. I had kind of abandoned everyone and had gone missing. I shuddered to think about how many hours I'd been wandering through the forest.

Esme hung up a little silver cell phone. "They're on their way." She reported. "They're all running. I suspect Edward should be herer very..." But her voice was cut off as the front doors flew open. I barely had time to look over my shoulder when a pair of arms scooped me up, curled me into a ball, and ran with me through the house. "Edward," I said annoyed. "Where are you going." but he didn't answer, he just kept running. Finally he sat down on a couch, not releasing me from his tight hold. He pulled my head toward him. He was basically cradling me. It felt very childish, yet at the same time enjoyable. After a long silence Edward finally said, "Where were you?" his tone was flat, pure anger rushed in every word he said. "I got lost." I said sheepishly. "Why didn't you stay close?" he said again angrily. "I'm sorry" I replied. He realized I was starting to think he was angry , and started rocking me saying. "Bella I'm not mad at you, but you really scared me there. I thought that...never mind." The doors opened again, and the rest of the family piled through the doors.

Alice instantly rushed over to me. I could see terror in her eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked looking deep into my eyes. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I replied. She didn't look convinced. "What happened?" she asked. "I got lost chasing an animal." I knew I kind of lied. I had been chasing an animal, but I ran away of my own accord. Still unconvinced, she turned to look at Edward, I could tell they were talking telepathically. It started to annoy me. I tried to stand up, but Edward wouldn't budge. Even as a vampire I still wasn't strong enough to pull him off of me. Only one time in my life was I able to do that, and that was when I was a newborn. Not really a baby, but a new born to the vampire world. I continued to struggle, although it did no good. I gave up and pulled a pillow off the couch and put it on my stomach.

When Edward and Alice finished speaking telepathically, Alice left to rejoin the rest of her family. Edward took my face in his hands and looked deeply into my face. "Where did you go." It wasn't really a question, it was more like a demand. "I just walked through the forest, and I wound up on some beach, but I found your scent and I followed it back. Fear suddenly filled his eyes. "Bella, this is not good." he said. He stood up, leaving me on the couch, he began pacing back and forth. "Bella, did you meet anyone while you were wandering?" This was very strange, what was so bad? It was just an accident. "No." I replied. "Why?" but he didn't answer my question. He just continued pacing. "So you got to the beach, what did you do?" he asked. " I just walked around, sat on a tree, smelled your scent, and left. What is going on?" I said. He didn't answer immediately, but then he said, "Now is not the time Bella." I was about to protest when he left the room. I stood up to follow him. He was in the kitchen with the rest of our family whispering something to Carlisle.

The vibe was calm, but I could tell it was only because of Jasper. In normal circumstances, this entire room would be very tense. When I entered the room It became quiet. Nobody looked at me, except Edward. His eyes showed that he was about to be WAY over protective. When Carlisle finished speaking to Edward, Edward stood by my side, one hand around my shoulder. Suddenly this whole situation became very aggravating. It was an accident, I didn't mean to get lost. I was safe, so why was everyone making a big fuss out of this? Finally Carlisle said, "For the time being I think we should do nothing. Let them make the first move." Then he sat down. Edward quickly escorted me out of the room against my will.

When we were out of earshot I said, "Edward what in the world is going on?" He looked at the ground. "Bella," he said uncertain. "I'm trying to make this as easy as I can for you, please do the same for me." I took a step away from "What are you talking about!?!?! Nobody has told me anything!! What the hell is going on!" He sighed and looked deep into my eyes. "Bella, I know this is hard for you, but I need you to not ask any questions. Okay?" I would have protested but the look in his eyes was utter sadness. I tried to look away, but he turned my head back toward his, and held it there. "Fine." I agreed, extremely annoyed. "Thank you." He whispered, and then pulled me into a tight hug. We stood there for a very long time. Just holding each other, it felt very nice.

Suddenly, I felt very empty. Even standing next to Edward, I had that strange feeling that there was something missing. Like I was a jigsaw puzzle missing one piece. A tear streamed down my cheek. Edward noticed and said, "It's alright, it will all make sense in the end." He wiped the tear from my face and pulled me tighter.


	4. Chapter 4 The Visit

**Chapter 4**

The Visit

This whole situation was annoying me, the only reason I wasn't making a big deal out of it was because of Edward. Otherwise, I would have demanded to know what was going on. Alice seemed to sense this as she kept me preoccupied for most of the days. Most of the time I was helping her clean the house. (Even though most of it didn't need cleaning.) Rosalie would occasionally help out, but then get bored and do something else.

Throughout the day the mental picture of the mountain lion family would pop into my head. I couldn't figure out why the image was bothering me. I shook it off once again, for the fourth time in 30 minutes. Instead I gazed outside at the sunrise. Once again it's beauty struck me. It wasn't as dark as before. This sunrise was pink, instead of red. The pink beamed into a bright, glowing yellow beam across the sky. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. "I guess we'll be staying inside today." remarked Alice. I sighed, and continued holding the couch in the air with one hand so Alice could vacuum under it, and dusting with the other hand. "Could you unplug the vacuum Bells?" Alice asked. I acted like I was walking over to unplug it, when really I bent down and gazed at it deeply. I squinted and the cord pulled itself out of the wall. I then turned and looked at the vacuum. The cord zoomed back into the vacuum. I stood up and returned to Alice, beaming at my achievement.

I continued to secretly use my telepathy to clean. It was lots of fun actually. It made chores a lot easier. I even moved a lamp from one table to another when Alice went to get some Lysol. I knew that even If Alice wasn't looking she could still see visions of me using my powers. So I tried to make things as 'spur of the moment' as possible. However, I was very tempted to lift up the couch. Alice froze, "Bella." she said wearily. She was quiet for a moment as she seemed to be staring into space, but I could tell she was seeing a vision. She finally turned to me and said, "Please don't levitate the couch. You're going to wear yourself out." I instantly stopped levitating a little perfume bottle, and tried very hard not to smile as I said, "Okay Alice." Then I followed her out of the room and into another.

Every day I would wait for Edward to return. Of course, no one would tell me where he was going, but I spent most of the day impatiently watching the clock. Finally it was Thursday, the day Edward and I were going to visit Charlie in the hospital.

The hospital didn't open until 8:30, but I was anxious already, and it was only 4:30 in the morning. "Sometimes I wish I could sleep." I told Edward. "And why is that?" he asked. I could almost hear a smile forming on his face. "Because then, I wouldn't be sitting here waiting for the sun to rise!" Edward strode toward me. "I can take your mind off things." he offered while wrapping his arms around my waist. I barely managed to say, "okay," before his lips were sealed to mine.

It seemed like my brain had stopped working, and it didn't turn back on until a beam of light shone through the giant window on the side of the room. I pulled away from Edward, but he continued kissing me on the neck. "Did that help?" he said in between kisses. "Yes," I replied. "Very much." he laughed and continued kissing me. I looked at the clock which said 8:00. Wow, I don't think I've ever kissed anyone for that long. I almost started giggling.

Finally at 8:15, I couldn't wait anymore, so we left the house to go to see Charlie. I sped way over the speed limit, and was silently thankful that Forks' number one police chief wasn't around to see it. But then I cursed my brain for thinking that. We arrived 10 minutes before it opened, but I couldn't sit still so I went in and sat in the waiting room.

10 minutes was taking an eternity! Every time I looked st the clock, the hands had barely moved. I eagerly picked up a magazine, but ended up just flipping the pages, not actually reading anything. When I finished I looked up and the clock said 8:22. Darn, I still had 8 minutes to kill. I put my head into Edward's shoulder. He then put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. Finally a nurse appeared at the front desk. I would have sprinted to the desk if Edward hadn't held my hand to restrain me. I kept forgetting how slowly humans walk. I couldn't imagine how I did it before. But Edward stood beside me and helped me. The nurse looked at us and said in a calm voice, "Can I help you?" I resisted the urge to punch her face, but instead I said, "Yes we're here to see Charlie Swan." She nodded and began typing on the computer. "He's in room 237." She reported. I began walking away, but Edward quickly said "Thank you." and returned to my side.

The hallways were completely white; the ceiling, the carpet, the walls. It mad me feel like an alien for some reason.. Edward pressed the button for the elevator, but I pulled him up the stairs. Nobody was going up or down the stairs, so I sprinted to the top. The second floor was a lot like the first floor, but It was a little darker. The floor was a pale green, and the walls were still white, but they had some fliers, and some pictures of doctors on them. I felt much more at ease in this place. I almost ran down the halls to find room 237. Finally I stood in front of the door. I took a deep breath, knowing that I might not like what I see once I step inside, then proceeded to open the door. "Bella!" Edward cried in a shocked voice. But I didn't turn to him, I was too close to Charlie to worry about whatever he was. I rushed through the door and ran to the side of the bed.

"Dad!" I practically yelled. I threw my arms around him, and gave him a big hug. "Bella?" he said quietly. He pulled back from me and looked into my face, we sat there for a long time. Charlie's eyes were red from not having enough sleep, and there were bags under his eyes. His skin was way too pale. But he still looked like the same old Charlie. "Oh Bella!" He cried as he pulled me back into a hug with surprising strength. I heard a gasp, and out of the corner of my eye I saw two men near the window. One of them was old and in a wheelchair, and the other was very big. He was Huge! He had to be at least six and a half feet tall. He had dark black hair pulled back into a small ponytail, and he had reddish brown skin that seemed to be glowing slightly. Then I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had long muscles that stretched over his chest. He was kind of handsome, but he looked about 25. I looked at his face. He looked shocked. I was used to people staring at me, but he stared at me differently, like he knew all of my secrets, and was doing everything not to yell them out.

"I've missed you so much Bella!" Charlie exclaimed. "You never answer any of my emails, you never answer the phone. Your mother has been worried sick for the past three years almost! Why didn't you call us! Or write us a letter or something!" I noticed he had started crying. The man the back said in a barely audible whisper that even I couldn't hear him. But I knew the old man had heard him. I realized that they were talking in another language. I ignored it and said, "I'm so sorry Charlie. I don't know. I should have contacted you guys. I'm sorry" He shook me and said. "It's okay Bella. I love you." Then he kissed me on the cheek. He hadn't kissed me on the cheek since I was four. "Pull up a chair Bella." He said I nodded and turned around the room.

The two men were now sitting as far away from me and Charlie as possible. This would have annoyed me, but I was so happy to see Charlie again. I grabbed a chair and sat down next to Charlie. "So how have you been?" he said. "Good," I said. "And you?" He looked at me, "Bella you look awful" he said. "Were you always that pale? And you look like you haven't gotten sleep in days." Uh oh. "I'm fine Charlie, you're the one who doesn't look good." Phew. That was close. I silently applauded myself for that comeback. "Are you here by yourself?" Charlie asked, obviously meaning Edward. "No, Edward is somewhere around here. He probably went to go get something." I could feel the two men stiffen. "Who are your friends?" I asked Charlie. "You remember Billy Black, and Jacob of course." I turned to look at them. I had never met either of them in my life. I tried to remember anything about them, but nothing came to mind. I was sure I had never seen them before. "No." I said puzzled. " I'm sorry but I don't remember meeting you? Are you friends of Charlie?" I asked. The whole room was silent. "You don't remember them?" Asked Charlie astonished. "Bella you've practically known the Blacks since you were born. You and Jacob have always been good buddies. They were at your wedding remember?" I thought back to my wedding, but I couldn't remember their faces at all. "I'm sorry," I said. "But I don't remember." A horrible expression, filled the young man's face. There were so many emotions. There was anger, and sadness, guilt, and frustration. It hurt me to look at this boy's face. I turned away. "I guess I should go and find Edward." I said. I began to leave when Charlie said, "Come and visit me!" I turned back to him and kissed him on the top of the head. "I'll visit. I promise." I said. And then I left as soon as I could.

I walked very quickly down the hall, but I stopped when I heard footsteps following me, and they weren't Edward's footsteps. The were much bigger and heavier sounding. I stood completely still. The footsteps slowed as they got nearer and nearer. "Bella?" said a deep voice that definitely did not belong to Edward.


	5. Chapter 5 Discussion

**Chapter 5**

Discussion

I turned to see the large man named Jacob. He took up most of the hallway. He walked closer very cautiously. We stood about three feet apart. It was quiet for a long time. "I missed you Bella." he finally said. "I think you're mistaken." I said, "You must be thinking of someone else. I've never met you before in my life..." "Stop it Bella," he interrupted. "You're scaring me. I know who you are. You act like you don't remember me. Come on Bells. It's me" He moved forward and pulled me into a big hug. This startled me. His skin was amazingly warm. It felt very weird against my naturally cold skin. This felt completely wrong. I pulled away. He tried to hold on to me, but he was no match for my strength. His face had the most pained expression I had ever seen. "You really don't remember me?" he asked. "No," I said, "I'm sorry. I really need to leave."

I turned to push open the doors to the stairs when he grabbed my hand, "Please don't leave." he begged. "I'm sorry but I really have to go."I said icily. I turned back to the door again, but he put his other hand on my shoulder. "If you won't stay for me, will you please stay for Charlie?" This startled me. I stopped and turned back to face this Jacob Black. "It's been hell for Charlie, he's been beginning to think he would never see you again. He talks about you in his sleep. He needs you Bella." I turned to face him full on. Then I began to slowly walk back to Charlie's room. Jacob walked quickly beside me. I got to Charlie's room and pulled out a tiny silver cell phone. I began dialing Edward. I held up a finger to show Jacob that I would be right back, but that I wasn't leaving.

Edward didn't answer his cell phone. So I called Alice, like always before the phone even rang she answered with, "Hi Bella." She was quiet. "Hi Alice, could you do me a favor?" No answer. "I need you to tell Edward I'm going to stay in the hospital for a while with Charlie." Still no answer. "I'll be home tomorrow. I promise." I could hear Alice sigh deeply. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. "I'm fine." I replied. "I just want to stay with Charlie for a little while." More silence. "Stay safe." She said, and then hung up.

I walked back to the room with my cell phone in hand. When I opened the door Charlie was asleep. Jacob walked over to me and whispered, "I'm going to take Billy home, but then I'll come back." Within a few minutes Billy and Jacob had gathered all their things and left. I sat down next to Charlie's bed. I had never seen a human sleeping. Edward had seen me sleeping many times when I was a human. It was curiously relaxing. He looked so peaceful. I wondered what he was dreaming about.

Suddenly I heard a noise at the window. I looked over to See Edward standing on the windowsill outside. I quickly rushed to the window and opened it up so he could come inside. He jumped in and landed on all fours. "Are the other two still here?" He asked. "You mean Billy and Jacob Black?" He snarled when I said their names. "Not anymore, and what's wrong with you? Why did you just leave when we were finally able to see Charlie again? Then you didn't answer my phone call, and..." but he put his hand over my mouth. "Please Bella," He said, "Don't ask any questions." I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I said in a muffled tone under his hand. "But you will explain this to me later." He sighed as he lowered his hand. "Maybe." He said. "Bella you're not safe here. You need to leave. I should have come for you earlier but, I was afraid things might get out of hand..." I was about to protest when he flew out the window. I was left standing in the breeze from the window.

Just then, Jacob opened the door carrying a pizza. His smile changed to a frown as he sniffed around the room. "What?" I asked innocently. "Nothing." he finally concluded. He set down the pizza, then walked over. He leaned down and sniffed the top of my hair. I froze. "That's strange," he said. " You don't smell like a bloodsucker." "What do you mean?" I asked innocently. He walked over to the counter, "You know what I mean." I still tried to look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Come on Bella, stop playing dumb. I know you're a..." The word seemed to pain him. "vampire." He finished quietly. Who was this Jacob Black, and why did he suddenly know all my secrets. Maybe he could read minds. "You really know me?" I asked. "Yes, it's easy to tell. First of all, you have their eyes. Your eyes are golden. Secondly, your skin is impossibly pale, and..." I cut him off. "No, I mean I've met you before?" his face became serious. "Yes, I knew you very well before you became...one of them." I couldn't believe this. "Why can't I remember you at all?" I said. "I don't know." he replied. "But you know what this means don't you? Now the treaty is broken, you are no longer safe in Forks. The rule was if someone was bitten..." "What treaty?" I interrupted him. "Come on Bella, you know about the treaty." he said jokingly. "No I don't." I answered. Is that what this was all about? Some treaty had been broken and that was why Edward had to leave during the day. " The treaty that allows you bloodsuckers to stay in Forks." This was still very confusing. "So, Now we have to leave?" I asked. "Not exactly," he replied. "But you won't be able to stay peacefully anymore." I just sat there dumbfounded. This whole thing made no sense. "How long?" Jacob said. "Excuse me?" I questioned. "How long have you been a...a...vampire?" he asked. "About seven years now. And how do you know all this about me?" I asked. "You told me." he said. "Do you remember what I am?" he asked. "No." I said feebly. "Try to remember Bella." he pleaded. I thought very hard to remember. "I'm sorry, I don't remember." He sighed, but I looked at him expectantly. "I can't tell you." he said. "What!?!" I protested, "You seem to know what I am, so shouldn't I have the right to know what you are?!?" "Bella, I want to tell you; but I can't, I'm not...allowed" he concluded. "Please," I said. "Please tell me!" I begged. "If I could, I would. But it's not that simple." I gave up. "Fine." I said sourly. I slumped down in a chair and turned away from him. He laughed, "Same old Bella." he said. It was quiet for a long time. "You don't know what it's been like without you." he said. "Stop it." I told him. "I don't care what I used to think about you; If I ever did know you, but it's not like that any more." He shuddered at this. His eyes were filled with sadness. Oops, I didn't mean to make him sad. "I'm sorry," I said "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I said. He slumped down into the chair beside me.

He suddenly remembered something. "DO YOU HAVE ANY POWERS!?!?!?!?!?!" he yelled. "Sshhh!" I told him, "You'll wake Charlie up!" I whispered. I began to wonder exactly how much Jacob knew. "Sorry." he whispered but he stared at my face with anticipation. "If you really want to know, yes." I answered. He smiled with delight. "I'll bet you have laser vision! Or maybe you can swing around on spider webs.!" "No it's nothing like that." I intervened. "I'm not very good at it yet. Usually when vampires have powers it's because they had similar abilities as a human." I wasn't sure why I was telling him this, but I guess I should continue what I started. " I can move things with my mind." A huge smile formed on Jacob's face. I almost started smiling, just from looking at his. He had a certain vibe around him that made you not be able to keep from being happy. "However, I couldn't do anything like that as a human, so having that power is very strange. Unfortunately, that makes it very difficult to use and control." He nodded. I could see how badly he wanted to see it in action. "Do you want to see?" I asked just to make him happy. "Yes!" he beamed. I stood up and stared at the pizza box on the counter. I focused all my attention on one of the pizza slices. I closed my eyes and thought only of that pizza slice. I opened my eyes to see the pizza slice floating in the air. I turned to face Jacob, and floated the pizza over and dropped it into his lap. "Bella that's amazing!" he exclaimed. "Yes, but if I do it too much, or for too long. It wears me out." "Oh." he said intrigued.

Jacob yawned. "Maybe you should get some rest." I offered. "You look really tired." "No way!" he replied "It's been way too long since I've seen you. I'm not wasting a single second." but he yawned again, and his eyelids drooped lower. "Why don't you smell like them?" he questioned. "Excuse me?" I said. "Usually...vampires" he winced "smell strange, they make my nose hurt actually. Like it's too sweet." He waited to see my reaction, then continued. "But you don't smell like that, it's strange. Usually, when I smell a vampire, I tend to instinctively try to, um...well...kill them." That struck me. This human killed vampires? Impossible. "I don't get it?" I asked. "How can you kill a vampire?" I laughed at even imagining that thought. "I'm more dangerous than you think Bella." he said. Again, this was very surprising. Could he possibly be a vampire? "Are you a vampire?" I asked. He chuckled. "Hardly," he said. "I'm quite the opposite. Actually..." But he stopped, like the words he was just about to say were taken from his mouth. Instead he turned and looked the other way. "Can you remember anything about me?" he asked hopefully. "Nothing other than when I met you today." I said. He sighed deeply.

It only took a few minutes for him to fall asleep. Now I was in a room with two sleeping people. It was interesting to watch their faces as they slept. Charlie's dream seemed to be pleasant, because he would often smile. Jacob however, was having quite the opposite. He would thrash around, saying "No!" repeatedly. I felt sorry for him. What was the point of dreaming if it was upsetting? I was left to wander freely in my own thoughts. I walked around the hospital for a bit. It still felt weird to disturb Charlie, and Jacob's rest. So I sat by the window, and looked out at the stars.

At about three o'clock in the morning I heard Jacob moaning. I looked over to see him with a very painful expression on his face. I walked over to him. For some reason I squatted down next to him and looked intently at his face. Then he did something very strange. "Bella?" He moaned. I stopped breathing. "Bella please!" he begged. "Don't leave! Bella!" I suddenly felt very sympathetic for this man. He seemed in a lot of pain, and I obviously wasn't helping him suppress it. I reached out and stroked the side of his face with my hand. His skin was burning hot. There was something very different about this man. I began to suspect if he was even human. He turned and faced me. At first I thought he had woken up, But then he said. "Bella, I love you." Then he turned the other way. I stood up and left the room.

If everything Jacob had said to me tonight was true, then there was something wrong. The part where I couldn't ever remember meeting him. How much was missing from my life. Things I never remember doing. I sat down in a large chair. I looked around for a clock. A big clock on the wall said it was only 3:30. I decided to call Edward. He picked up on the second ring. "Bella?" he said anxiously. "Hi Edward." I said. "Oh Bella! How are you? Are you okay? Where are you? What happened?!?" I sighed. "Edward calm down, I'm fine. I was just checking in." He sighed in relief. "Is he still there?" he sounded like he hated Jacob, but he had barely even met him. "Yeah, Jacob's here but he's asleep. Hey Edward?" I asked innocently. " Something seems very strange." "Bella remember, no questions please." He reminded me. "I know, I know. This isn't a question. I just want to tell you that Jacob seems to know a lot about vampires. I mean, he knows we're vampires." There was silence. "Edward?" I asked. I heard no noise but I knew he was still there. "Edward he says he's met me before, but I've never met him before in my life. He even says he tries to kill vampires." I heard Edward take a deep breath. "Edward something strange is going on here. Why can't you tell me what is happening?" I could tell he was thinking very carefully about what he was about to say. "Bella, I want to tell you, but I'm afraid I might hurt you." What? That made no sense at all. "Edward you won't hurt my feelings or anything, I just want to know what is going on." I pleaded. "No Bella." He answered shortly. "I have to go." Then he hung up. Furious, I marched back to Charlie's room.

I almost slammed the door but I saw Charlie still sleeping. I went over to his bed and stroked his face. He stirred a little bit, and I knew it was because of my cold skin. So I put my hand by my side. I looked at the covers at the end of the bed and imagined them folding lightly across Charlie. As expected they folded themselves across him. I heard Jacob move in his chair. He pretended he was still asleep but I could tell he was just pretending so he could watch me use my powers. I decided I had overstayed my welcome. "I love you Charlie." I whispered. Then I walked over to the window. Jacob, still pretending to be asleep, stirred again so that he could watch where I was going. I sighed, then I ran to the window, unlocked it, jumped outside, and locked it again before Jacob could even blink. As I was running away, I looked back and saw Jacob's face in the window watching me run off into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6 Déjà Vu

**Chapter 6**

Déjà Vu

I opened the front door to find Alice sitting on the stairs. I tried to ignore her and walk past her, but she said, "Bella, you wanted to talk?" Actually I hadn't decided who to talk to, but I guessed that I would soon decide to talk to Alice. Sure enough, I realized I would rather talk to Alice than anyone else; because Alice seemed to be the only one not hiding anything. But then again, Alice was pretty good at hiding things. I Reluctantly sat on the stairs next to Alice. "So who was there?" Alice asked in mock surprise. "Oh come one Alice," I said. "You already know who was there." I said. She looked honestly surprised, I decided to play her game. "Jacob and Billy Black." I exclaimed. Suddenly she had an unsure look in her eyes, that melted into fear. "Not again!" I protested. "Edward had the same reaction when I told him too. What's the matter with you guys! You've never even met Jacob, and yet you act like you hate him." Alice looked deeply into my eyes. "What did he tell you?" she asked uncertainly. "A lot actually." she continued to stare deeply into my eyes. I felt like those eyes of hers were burning holes straight into my soul. I could never keep a secret from her.

"He told me a bunch of stuff. He knows we're vampires. He knows a lot about vampires. He even knew that some vampires have special abilities." I paused to catch my breath, not wanting to tell her the rest. "Jacob said he'd met me before, he said I told him stuff about vampires." Alice looked away, "Have you met him before?" she asked. I thought this was some kind of joke at first. "No silly. I've never met him before in my life, but he did seem to know a lot about me, And my family." Alice continued to look the other way. It was awkwardly silent, so I said, "Hey Alice, do you know something about a treaty?" She stiffened. She faced me but didn't look at my face. "Why?" she asked suspiciously. "Because Jacob said that me being a vampire had broken some kind of treaty, or something like that." Alice's eyes widened in fear. "What else did he tell you?" she asked. I told her our whole conversation. (Except about the part where Jacob had mumbled that he loved me in his sleep.) She sat still for a long time. Finally she said, "This is not good, you shouldn't have gone there. We need to tell Carlisle." she stood up. "What's the big deal?" I asked. "What is going on around here?" but before I could even finish my question Alice had darted off, no doubt to talk to Carlisle.

Annoyed, I ran to my room, and deliberately slammed the door. I turned on Edward's big CD player, and turned the music up really loud. I slumped down on the bed and wrapped the sheets close around my body. Although I felt no warmth, it was comforting to have something wrapped around my body. Secretly, I wished Edward were wrapped around me.

I listened to the music for a long time, I hadn't even noticed a stack of boxes until I went to change a CD in the stereo. I ran and sat down and started opening the boxes. The boxes were mostly filled with junk. Some old car keys, an old blue dress, a leg cast, some old flowers, a graduation hat. I sorted through all the boxes, looking at everything. Suddenly a small box caught my eye. It had a little piece of string around it. It seemed very nostalgic next to all the bigger boxes. I picked it up and carefully untied the string. Inside was a small bracelet. I picked it up and examined it carefully. On one side was a small heart-shaped diamond. It was very pretty and glimmered in the light. "Just like me." I thought. It was almost so pretty that I was afraid to touch it, in fear of breaking it. On the other side was a small wooden carved wolf. The wolf was hand made, and I could see were a knife had carved the edges. I picked it up slowly and twirled it around slowly in my fingers.

Suddenly memories hit me like a wave. They were all human memories. It was my first day at Forks. Edward scowling at me. The "almost" car accident, walking along the beach with a young Jacob. The ghost story Jacob had told me. James, Laurent, and Victoria. Hiding in a hotel room. Almost being eaten by James in a dance studio. My hand on fire. Edward sucking the vampire venom out of my hand. In the hospital with Renee. My horrid eighteenth birthday. Edward telling me he didn't want me. Sam Uley finding me in the forest. Hanging out with Jacob. Motorcycles, cliff diving, Italy, the Volturi. Edward proposing. People missing in Seattle, Jacob and Edward, Jacob kissing me, graduation, the graduation party, werewolves and vampires working together, an army of new born vampires. Edward and Seth Clearwater fighting Victoria. Defeating Victoria. Facing Jacob, and choosing Edward. My wedding, the transformation, my honeymoon, living in Alaska, traveling the world, and finally memories that were more recent.

I had to hold onto a counter to keep from completely falling down. I stopped breathing. Was everything I had just seen true? All those memories that I had completely forgotten. Everything about Jacob. I suddenly felt really bad for not remembering Jacob in the hospital. I really wanted to see Jacob. But I knew that if I did the treaty would be broken, further than it already was.

If those memories were true, the treaty had already been broken just by my mere existence. Something still didn't add up. Why had I forgotten those memories, and why didn't Edward, or Alice, or anyone help me remember them? Had they been keeping them from me on purpose? I was suddenly filled with rage. I could feel myself shaking in anger. I accidently broke the counter. I punched a hole in the wall and stormed back into the room. I screamed out in rage. Then everything went white.

Chapter 7

The next few things that happened didn't make any sense. I was surrounded by what seemed to be white fog. I was searching for something but I didn't know what. At first, I wanted to go home, but I remembered that everyone was hiding something from me. The next place I wanted to be was to see Jacob. However, if I went to see Jacob I would break the treaty. But everyone already knew I was a vampire so it didn't really matter. I weighed out my options and decided I wanted to go to Jacob's house.

Suddenly all the fog disappeared and I was standing in a dark room. Even though it was dark I could tell it was a boy's room because there was stuff all over the floor. I thought I was still dreaming, but was surprised when I stepped on something sharp. "Ow! Darnet!" the sound of my own voice surprised me. It seemed loud and out of place. Suddenly, a light turned on. "Who's there!?!?!" said a loud startled voice. I hissed and fell to the ground pulling a thumb tack out of my foot. I heard a snarl and suddenly a giant wolf was sitting on the bed beside me. Was I still dreaming? The wolf caught me by surprise and tackled me to the ground. The wolf was at least as big as a horse, and took up most of the room. I stared into deep brown, mysterious eyes, that didn't look like they belonged to a wolf. Suddenly the wolf stopped snarling and just stared at me. It slowly crawled off of me and walked back to the corner of the room. I stood up and started inching my way to the opposite side of the room as well. The hair on the wolf receded into it's skin and it curled up in a ball on the floor. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Bella? Is that you?" it said. I leaped across the room and picked up the large man. I hugged him very tightly. I stroked my hand through his hair and put my hand on his back. I had forgotten how large he was. He was even bigger than Emmett, or at least he seemed so up close. He put his arms around my waist and hugged me tighter. My skin suddenly seemed to feel very strange I pulled away. "Is it really you Bella?" he said again. "Yes," I replied sheepishly. I rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jacob." I said quietly. "For what? You didn't do anything." he said. I sighed, "I'm just sorry for not remembering you." he giggled. "Yeah, that was strange. So do you remember me now?" "Yeah," I said. "I remember." he smiled a lovely smile. "Do you remember everything?" he said smirking. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I do." I replied. "Do you remember this?" he asked then he leaned in to my face and began pulling me closer to him. "Jacob." I warned him. "That's not a good idea." "Why not?" he protested. "It's been a while since I've kissed somebody that wasn't a vampire, and I don't know if I could control myself." I replied. He sighed and sat down on his bed angrily.

It was only then that I realized he was naked. "Umm Jacob?" I asked. I forgot that when werewolves transform back into humans they transform without any clothes. He understood what I meant, and his face turned scarlet. He rushed over to his closet (while wrapped in his sheets.) And quickly threw on a t-shirt, and some shorts. Then he sat down on the bed and motioned for me to sit on his lap. I sat down beside him. I could still see the blush on his face. "Sorry for almost attacking you." he said. "I didn't know it was you. But you did freak me out suddenly appearing in my room and all." he looked straight at me. "How did you get in here anyway? The door and the window where both locked. It was like you just appeared out of thin air." I was quiet, carefully thinking about how to phrase my answer, " I don't really know how I got here either. I remembered everything, then I was angry. Then I thought I passed out, and all the sudden I was in your room." I knew I sounded like a lunatic. "Really?" Jacob said interested. "Do you think this might be another cool power?" I laughed. "I don't think a vampire can have two powers, Jake." I said. He contemplated this, "Well how else did you materialize into my room?" he said. I stood up and paced around the room. That was problematic. Unless this was a dream, it made no sense that I was suddenly In Jacob's room. Maybe this was just a dream. But why did the dream seem so real? I walked over and stroked Jacob's hair. It was warm and smooth. This couldn't be a dream, not If what I was seeing was so real. I tried to remember everything that had happened in the last 20 minutes.

I had been angry, really angry. I was sorting through boxes. I found my old bracelet. I suddenly realized that I was still clutching the bracelet tightly in my hand, I opened it up to see that I had squished the links a little bit. I quickly un-bent them and put it around my wrist. "You still have that?" Jacob said in surprise. "Yeah," I chortled. "I found it just a few minutes before I ended up here." he took my arm and looked at the bracelet very carefully. "Does he know you're here?" Jacob said bitterly. "I don't know." I replied. "They'll eventually notice my absence, and since I'm with you I'm sure Alice is having a hard time not being able to see my future." I sighed deeply realizing how much trouble I was going to be in when I got back.

"Jacob do you hate me?" I asked. He gripped my hand tightly in his hands. "Of course not Bells." he said. His skin felt like it was burning mine because it was so hot. I tried to pull my hand away, and he gripped it tighter. I knew I could easily pull my hand out of his, but I allowed him his five minutes of glory. "I could never hate you, Bella." he said. "Not even after breaking the treaty?" I offered. "Not even that could make me hate you." he replied. Then he kissed the top of my hand. Again, his skin was insanely hot against my skin. I cringed. I noticed he had almost the same expression. We just stared at each other for a while. I offered to pull my hand away again, but he continued to hold it tighter. "Why does that happen?" I said. "Every time you touch me it feels really weird." He shrugged and said, "I guess it's because we're natural enemies now." I hadn't thought of that. "Enemies or not, I still love you." He said. I probably should have said "I love you too" or something like that, but all I could manage to say was, "Thanks." He smirked, "Anytime!" He said enthusiastically. Then he blew me away by his smile. It never ceased to surprise me. I wished I could smile with such joy and happiness. So I smiled back. He pulled me into another hug. I ignored the strange feeling, and wrapped my arms around his huge body.

I could hear his heart beating, I could almost feel the blood pumping through his veins. I could feel venom building up in my mouth. I was so close to his neck. All I had to do was reach up and bite into his soft flesh. I instantly pulled away and ran to the window. I opened it up and stuck my head outside. After collecting my self I sat down on the floor. "Sorry." I mumbled in shame. I didn't even want to look at him. I couldn't believe I had just thought about biting Jacob. I was so ashamed. I thought I had learned to control that yearning, and within ten minutes of being with Jacob I had almost broken it.

"I'll leave now." I offered standing up and walking toward the window. "No." Jacob said sternly. "Don't leave."He said softer. I shook my hand. "It's not safe for me to be here Jake." I told him, "I really should go..." "No." He interrupted me. "Please don't leave, not again." He said. He walked over and shut the window. "You left so suddenly from the hospital too." He said. "Why?" I stared at my feet. I know it had been rude to just leave him there without even saying goodbye, I was confused, and worried. I didn't want to tell Jacob that, so I responded weakly, "I don't know. I'm sorry, I won't leave you like that again." He smiled and sat down on the floor. I sat down across from him. "Someone is eventually going to notice I'm missing, If they haven't already." He shook his head, "Let's not worry about that right now." He patted my knee, then placed his hand by his side. "Let's do something fun." He said. "Like what?" I honestly couldn't think of much we could do. "Let's race!" He said. I thought he was kidding, but I looked up and saw that he was serious. Suddenly, we were interrupted by the soft piano music of my rintone. I pulled the small silver phone out of my pocket and looked at the little screen. It said "Edward Cullen" with a little smiley face next to it. Without thinking I bent the phone in half. The music stopped abruptly, and all the little lights on the phone turned off. I laughed. "You're on Jacob Black," I taunted. "but you can't outrun an immortal." He sneered, and replied with, " I was born to outrun you!"

It would have been easy to sneak past Billy; he had fallen asleep two hours ago, but Jacob insisted that we go out the window. I rolled my eyes and jumped out the window after him. "Where do we start?" I asked as we walked along the muddy ground. "You'll see." he said. I slowly started to recognize where we were going. We were heading down toward the beach. I began to walk faster. I was about to take the path that lead straight down to the water when Jacob grabbed my forearm. "Hold on there skipper!" he said. "We're going off road!" I laughed when I saw the expression on his face. He was obviously enjoying this.

He led through me through some very dense forest. I often found myself smacking branches out of my way. Jacob was doing the same. We finally arrived at a clearing where a dirt path led into the forest. Jacob pulled a tree out of the ground and laid it across the path. "This is the finish line." He said, " This path makes a complete circle. It's about 35 miles." He looked at me to see if I was intimidated. "You're on." I taunted. I almost started running but he said, "Ah, ah, ah! There are rules you know!" "Rules!" I said impatiently. He smiled and said, "Don't worry there are only a few. First, you have to start with one hand on the tree. Second, If you go off the path you automatically loose. Third, you have to make three laps, and finally," he paused and turned to stand directly in front of me. "The loser has to wash Billy's underwear!" I laughed, maybe a little too loud. "And If I win?" I asked. " If you win," he taunted, " I will do your bidding for a whole day." I was shocked. "And visa versa." he added putting his hands on my waist. I smacked him in the shoulder. "No way Jacob Black." I said, "If I win I get to cut your hair. If you win you get a free ice cream on me." he laughed. "Now that's fair." He said sarcastically. "Indeed." I said. Then I jumped over the tree and put my hand on the trunk. I waited for him to jump and stand next to me as well. When he didn't come I looked back over the tree and saw him sitting on the ground. "Jacob?" I asked. He held up his hand to tell me to be quiet. I watched patiently, but curiosity got the better of me. "What in the world are you doing? Are you chickening out?" I jumped on top of the log. "Ha! I win!" I cried. He opened his eyes and glared at me. He said, "No Bella. You didn't win. The race hasn't started yet. How do you expect me to be able to run If the whole pack knows you're here." I almost fell off the log. I jumped down and stood next to him. "Jake, what in the world are you blabbering about?" I said teasingly. He reached out and grabbed my ankle. He yanked hard, trying to pull me down onto the ground. I laughed and easily flipped over into a running position. He rolled his eyes when he realized I had easily outwitted his plan to make a fool out of me.

Finally he said, "Did you honestly think I was going to race a vampire as a human? You're hilarious Bella." I hit his leg, maybe a little too hard, he flinched a little, but didn't open his eyes. "Well, why are you meditating?" I asked. This was the best way to describe what he was doing. He smiled. "I'm closing my thoughts to the pack..." Before he could finish I yelled, "Wow! You can do that?!?! That's amazing Jake! How long have you been practicing? How long does it last?" I was just shouting random questions, not even listening to what came out of my mouth. "Bella," he said stopping me. "I'll answer all your questions later. But it won't work if I can't concentrate." I stood up and returned to the other side of the log. I waited about ten minutes, gazing up at the stars.

Annoyed I looked over the log. He was still in the same position. Legs crossed, and his arms resting lightly on the tops of his legs. I stared at him for a long time. He was exactly the same as I remembered him. Something else was wrong. Shouldn't Jacob have aged? I thought back to something Jacob had said to me a long time ago.

"When we get enough control to quit...," Jacob said, "When we stop phasing for a solid length of time, we age again. It's not easy." Then he went on to explain that it takes years upon years to learn the control to stop the transformation. Had something happened in the last seven years that had caused him to need to still need to be a werewolf? How much did I still not know? Or how much did I miss? I would have asked him this question but I noticed Jacob was shaking. Not the usual shaking that occurred right before he transformed into a werewolf. This time it was different, It was like Jacob was vibrating. Very quickly. The lines around the edges of his skin were blurred and gradually he became fuzzier and fuzzier. Suddenly, Jacob had been replaced by a huge red-brown wolf. It was so quick, even my vampire eyes didn't catch the whole thing. In one bound he jumped over the log and put his back paw against it. I was almost too stunned to move. He barked a small teasing bark which brought me back to reality.

I quickly joined the wolf and placed my hand on the tree. I was waiting for him to say "go," but I remembered that werewolves can't talk. As if realizing what I was thinking Jacob nudged my shoulder with his enormous nose. "One..." I said quietly. "Two..." I crouched down ready to spring like a cat. I tensed my leg muscles and prepared to run full speed. I felt Jacob do the same beside me, only he was more dog-like. It seemed like and eternity before I managed to say, "Three!"


	7. Chapter 7 Coincidence

**Chapter 7**

Coincidence

The next few things that happened didn't make any sense. I was surrounded by what seemed to be white fog. I was searching for something but I didn't know what. At first, I wanted to go home, but I remembered that everyone was hiding something from me. The next place I wanted to be was to see Jacob. However, if I went to see Jacob I would break the treaty. But everyone already knew I was a vampire so it didn't really matter. I weighed out my options and decided I wanted to go to Jacob's house.

Suddenly all the fog disappeared and I was standing in a dark room. Even though it was dark I could tell it was a boy's room because there was stuff all over the floor. I thought I was still dreaming, but was surprised when I stepped on something sharp. "Ow! Darnet!" the sound of my own voice surprised me. It seemed loud and out of place. Suddenly, a light turned on. "Who's there!?!?!" said a loud startled voice. I hissed and fell to the ground pulling a thumb tack out of my foot. I heard a snarl and suddenly a giant wolf was sitting on the bed beside me. Was I still dreaming? The wolf caught me by surprise and tackled me to the ground. The wolf was at least as big as a horse, and took up most of the room. I stared into deep brown, mysterious eyes, that didn't look like they belonged to a wolf. Suddenly the wolf stopped snarling and just stared at me. It slowly crawled off of me and walked back to the corner of the room. I stood up and started inching my way to the opposite side of the room as well. The hair on the wolf receded into it's skin and it curled up in a ball on the floor. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Bella? Is that you?" it said. I leaped across the room and picked up the large man. I hugged him very tightly. I stroked my hand through his hair and put my hand on his back. I had forgotten how large he was. He was even bigger than Emmett, or at least he seemed so up close. He put his arms around my waist and hugged me tighter. My skin suddenly seemed to feel very strange I pulled away. "Is it really you Bella?" he said again. "Yes," I replied sheepishly. I rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jacob." I said quietly. "For what? You didn't do anything." he said. I sighed, "I'm just sorry for not remembering you." he giggled. "Yeah, that was strange. So do you remember me now?" "Yeah," I said. "I remember." he smiled a lovely smile. "Do you remember everything?" he said smirking. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I do." I replied. "Do you remember this?" he asked then he leaned in to my face and began pulling me closer to him. "Jacob." I warned him. "That's not a good idea." "Why not?" he protested. "It's been a while since I've kissed somebody that wasn't a vampire, and I don't know if I could control myself." I replied. He sighed and sat down on his bed angrily.

It was only then that I realized he was naked. "Umm Jacob?" I asked. I forgot that when werewolves transform back into humans they transform without any clothes. He understood what I meant, and his face turned scarlet. He rushed over to his closet (while wrapped in his sheets.) And quickly threw on a t-shirt, and some shorts. Then he sat down on the bed and motioned for me to sit on his lap. I sat down beside him. I could still see the blush on his face. "Sorry for almost attacking you." he said. "I didn't know it was you. But you did freak me out suddenly appearing in my room and all." he looked straight at me. "How did you get in here anyway? The door and the window where both locked. It was like you just appeared out of thin air." I was quiet, carefully thinking about how to phrase my answer, " I don't really know how I got here either. I remembered everything, then I was angry. Then I thought I passed out, and all the sudden I was in your room." I knew I sounded like a lunatic. "Really?" Jacob said interested. "Do you think this might be another cool power?" I laughed. "I don't think a vampire can have two powers, Jake." I said. He contemplated this, "Well how else did you materialize into my room?" he said. I stood up and paced around the room. That was problematic. Unless this was a dream, it made no sense that I was suddenly In Jacob's room. Maybe this was just a dream. But why did the dream seem so real? I walked over and stroked Jacob's hair. It was warm and smooth. This couldn't be a dream, not If what I was seeing was so real. I tried to remember everything that had happened in the last 20 minutes.

I had been angry, really angry. I was sorting through boxes. I found my old bracelet. I suddenly realized that I was still clutching the bracelet tightly in my hand, I opened it up to see that I had squished the links a little bit. I quickly un-bent them and put it around my wrist. "You still have that?" Jacob said in surprise. "Yeah," I chortled. "I found it just a few minutes before I ended up here." he took my arm and looked at the bracelet very carefully. "Does he know you're here?" Jacob said bitterly. "I don't know." I replied. "They'll eventually notice my absence, and since I'm with you I'm sure Alice is having a hard time not being able to see my future." I sighed deeply realizing how much trouble I was going to be in when I got back.

"Jacob do you hate me?" I asked. He gripped my hand tightly in his hands. "Of course not Bells." he said. His skin felt like it was burning mine because it was so hot. I tried to pull my hand away, and he gripped it tighter. I knew I could easily pull my hand out of his, but I allowed him his five minutes of glory. "I could never hate you, Bella." he said. "Not even after breaking the treaty?" I offered. "Not even that could make me hate you." he replied. Then he kissed the top of my hand. Again, his skin was insanely hot against my skin. I cringed. I noticed he had almost the same expression. We just stared at each other for a while. I offered to pull my hand away again, but he continued to hold it tighter. "Why does that happen?" I said. "Every time you touch me it feels really weird." He shrugged and said, "I guess it's because we're natural enemies now." I hadn't thought of that. "Enemies or not, I still love you." He said. I probably should have said "I love you too" or something like that, but all I could manage to say was, "Thanks." He smirked, "Anytime!" He said enthusiastically. Then he blew me away by his smile. It never ceased to surprise me. I wished I could smile with such joy and happiness. So I smiled back. He pulled me into another hug. I ignored the strange feeling, and wrapped my arms around his huge body.

I could hear his heart beating, I could almost feel the blood pumping through his veins. I could feel venom building up in my mouth. I was so close to his neck. All I had to do was reach up and bite into his soft flesh. I instantly pulled away and ran to the window. I opened it up and stuck my head outside. After collecting my self I sat down on the floor. "Sorry." I mumbled in shame. I didn't even want to look at him. I couldn't believe I had just thought about biting Jacob. I was so ashamed. I thought I had learned to control that yearning, and within ten minutes of being with Jacob I had almost broken it.

"I'll leave now." I offered standing up and walking toward the window. "No." Jacob said sternly. "Don't leave."He said softer. I shook my hand. "It's not safe for me to be here Jake." I told him, "I really should go..." "No." He interrupted me. "Please don't leave, not again." He said. He walked over and shut the window. "You left so suddenly from the hospital too." He said. "Why?" I stared at my feet. I know it had been rude to just leave him there without even saying goodbye, I was confused, and worried. I didn't want to tell Jacob that, so I responded weakly, "I don't know. I'm sorry, I won't leave you like that again." He smiled and sat down on the floor. I sat down across from him. "Someone is eventually going to notice I'm missing, If they haven't already." He shook his head, "Let's not worry about that right now." He patted my knee, then placed his hand by his side. "Let's do something fun." He said. "Like what?" I honestly couldn't think of much we could do. "Let's race!" He said. I thought he was kidding, but I looked up and saw that he was serious. Suddenly, we were interrupted by the soft piano music of my rintone. I pulled the small silver phone out of my pocket and looked at the little screen. It said "Edward Cullen" with a little smiley face next to it. Without thinking I bent the phone in half. The music stopped abruptly, and all the little lights on the phone turned off. I laughed. "You're on Jacob Black," I taunted. "but you can't outrun an immortal." He sneered, and replied with, " I was born to outrun you!"

It would have been easy to sneak past Billy; he had fallen asleep two hours ago, but Jacob insisted that we go out the window. I rolled my eyes and jumped out the window after him. "Where do we start?" I asked as we walked along the muddy ground. "You'll see." he said. I slowly started to recognize where we were going. We were heading down toward the beach. I began to walk faster. I was about to take the path that lead straight down to the water when Jacob grabbed my forearm. "Hold on there skipper!" he said. "We're going off road!" I laughed when I saw the expression on his face. He was obviously enjoying this.

He led through me through some very dense forest. I often found myself smacking branches out of my way. Jacob was doing the same. We finally arrived at a clearing where a dirt path led into the forest. Jacob pulled a tree out of the ground and laid it across the path. "This is the finish line." He said, " This path makes a complete circle. It's about 35 miles." He looked at me to see if I was intimidated. "You're on." I taunted. I almost started running but he said, "Ah, ah, ah! There are rules you know!" "Rules!" I said impatiently. He smiled and said, "Don't worry there are only a few. First, you have to start with one hand on the tree. Second, If you go off the path you automatically loose. Third, you have to make three laps, and finally," he paused and turned to stand directly in front of me. "The loser has to wash Billy's underwear!" I laughed, maybe a little too loud. "And If I win?" I asked. " If you win," he taunted, " I will do your bidding for a whole day." I was shocked. "And visa versa." he added putting his hands on my waist. I smacked him in the shoulder. "No way Jacob Black." I said, "If I win I get to cut your hair. If you win you get a free ice cream on me." he laughed. "Now that's fair." He said sarcastically. "Indeed." I said. Then I jumped over the tree and put my hand on the trunk. I waited for him to jump and stand next to me as well. When he didn't come I looked back over the tree and saw him sitting on the ground. "Jacob?" I asked. He held up his hand to tell me to be quiet. I watched patiently, but curiosity got the better of me. "What in the world are you doing? Are you chickening out?" I jumped on top of the log. "Ha! I win!" I cried. He opened his eyes and glared at me. He said, "No Bella. You didn't win. The race hasn't started yet. How do you expect me to be able to run If the whole pack knows you're here." I almost fell off the log. I jumped down and stood next to him. "Jake, what in the world are you blabbering about?" I said teasingly. He reached out and grabbed my ankle. He yanked hard, trying to pull me down onto the ground. I laughed and easily flipped over into a running position. He rolled his eyes when he realized I had easily outwitted his plan to make a fool out of me.

Finally he said, "Did you honestly think I was going to race a vampire as a human? You're hilarious Bella." I hit his leg, maybe a little too hard, he flinched a little, but didn't open his eyes. "Well, why are you meditating?" I asked. This was the best way to describe what he was doing. He smiled. "I'm closing my thoughts to the pack..." Before he could finish I yelled, "Wow! You can do that?!?! That's amazing Jake! How long have you been practicing? How long does it last?" I was just shouting random questions, not even listening to what came out of my mouth. "Bella," he said stopping me. "I'll answer all your questions later. But it won't work if I can't concentrate." I stood up and returned to the other side of the log. I waited about ten minutes, gazing up at the stars.

Annoyed I looked over the log. He was still in the same position. Legs crossed, and his arms resting lightly on the tops of his legs. I stared at him for a long time. He was exactly the same as I remembered him. Something else was wrong. Shouldn't Jacob have aged? I thought back to something Jacob had said to me a long time ago.

"When we get enough control to quit...," Jacob said, "When we stop phasing for a solid length of time, we age again. It's not easy." Then he went on to explain that it takes years upon years to learn the control to stop the transformation. Had something happened in the last seven years that had caused him to need to still need to be a werewolf? How much did I still not know? Or how much did I miss? I would have asked him this question but I noticed Jacob was shaking. Not the usual shaking that occurred right before he transformed into a werewolf. This time it was different, It was like Jacob was vibrating. Very quickly. The lines around the edges of his skin were blurred and gradually he became fuzzier and fuzzier. Suddenly, Jacob had been replaced by a huge red-brown wolf. It was so quick, even my vampire eyes didn't catch the whole thing. In one bound he jumped over the log and put his back paw against it. I was almost too stunned to move. He barked a small teasing bark which brought me back to reality.

I quickly joined the wolf and placed my hand on the tree. I was waiting for him to say "go," but I remembered that werewolves can't talk. As if realizing what I was thinking Jacob nudged my shoulder with his enormous nose. "One..." I said quietly. "Two..." I crouched down ready to spring like a cat. I tensed my leg muscles and prepared to run full speed. I felt Jacob do the same beside me, only he was more dog-like. It seemed like and eternity before I managed to say, "Three!"


	8. Chapter 8 The race

**Chapter 8**

The race

Before the last word even left my mouth, I saw a blur of fur whip past me. I sprang with all my leg power and began sprinting after him. He was not far ahead of me, I could see him moving about 70 feet ahead of me. I crouched even lower to the ground and began clawing my hands in the dirt to propel me even faster. I could feel the speed at which I was traveling. My hair fell out of it's ponytail and lashed wildly behind me. The speed was incredible. I ran all the time, but I had never run with such a purpose.

Soon enough I arrived side by side to Jacob. Jacob would gradually increase his speed and I would do the same. I could easily out run him, but I didn't want to waste my energy, there were still three more laps. Also, I didn't want to make him feel bad. I could feel happiness spilling off of him. It made me smile as I was running. Why ruin the moment? I would let him have the glory for now. But on the second lap I would show him who's boss. He seemed to be thinking the same thing because the second the log was in view he sped up. I laughed to myself and sped up as well.

I caught up much faster and began bounding ahead of him. I almost felt sorry for Jacob, He would have to put up with a haircut. I began thinking about what I would do to him. He might be very angry If I shaved it all off. I wondered what he would look like with a mohawk? I was putting various hairstyles on Jacob's head when out of the corner of my eye I saw a brown mass of fur gaining on me. I tore off a branch as I ran by a tree and dropped it on the path. I laughed as Jacob picked it up in his mouth and continued running. He threw the branch with his huge mouth and I punched it in mid-air, smashing it into a million tiny pieces. After that it became a game. We would find different ways to try and stop each other. Then, we would outwit the other's plan. It was quite fun.

I lost track of how many laps we had taken, but I guessed it was more than three. Jacob didn't seem to mind. I jumped into the air as Jacob kicked a boulder at me. I easily jumped on top if it and pushed it the other direction. I looked up to await his attack, but was surprised to see him running straight toward me. I ducked down and punched him in the stomach. He flew over my shoulder and landed on his back. He moaned and curled up. "Oh, my god Jacob! I'm so sorry!" I said. I ran to his side and lifted up his big shaggy head. He whined and looked me in the eyes. I could feel the tears welling up. I was a monster I had hurt Jacob. Then a grin spread across Jacob's wolf teeth. He winked and licked me with his gigantic tounge. "Eww!" I squealed. He laughed and flashed his wolfy grin. Then, with one paw, he pushed me over and we rolled down a hill.

We continued wrestling for about another hour or so. I really liked spending my time with Jacob this way. He wasn't pressuring me into feeling guilty, and he wasn't being persistent. It reminded me of the human times we spent together. Now, I wished I could go back to those times, just so I could share this friendship. Nothing more, just being good friends. Finally I collapsed on the ground and he laid down beside me. I stroked his fur and sat closer to him. "I guess we both lost." I said. He was quiet, but he exhaled deeply. "Or maybe we both won?" I offered. "In any case I still get to do your hair. Before he could protest I began braiding the hair on top of his head. He gave annoyed sigh, and laid his head on my lap. As we sat there, I began humming a song that Billy often hummed around his house.

"There!" I said admiring my work. "All done." Jacob stood up to face me. He had five braids on the top of his head. He looked utterly ridiculous. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He scowled. I pulled a compact mirror out of my pocket (a present from Rosalie) and let Jacob see his hair. He laughed a deep wolf laugh, and then sat down. Almost in the same pose he started in by the log. I knew better than to break his concentration so I walked around while I waited for him to finish 'meditating'. Out of the dark something caught my eye, I found a small patch of daisies. I bent down and looked at them carefully. They were all brilliantly yellow, even in the dark. I picked the biggest one and twirled it in my hands. It had so many tiny petals outlining it. Suddenly, Jacob startled me as he put a warm hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to face him. His hair was still in those ridiculous braids. I suppressed a laugh, but couldn't manage to stifle a giggle. "I believe you owe me an ice cream." He said. "Not yet." I replied. "One last finishing touch." I said. I reached up and stuck the daisy in one of his braids. Once again I laughed at his ridiculous appearance. He took my hand and we began slowly walking back toward his house.

We walked in silence for a long time. Finally, once inside Jacob's room, Jacob said, "Do you want your bike?" he asked. What in the world was he rambling about know. "What are you talking about." I said. "Oh come on don't you remember the motorcycles?" He asked annoyed. I thought back to my human days, remembering my very own 'great depression', and how Jacob had helped me build a motorcycle. But, I couldn't remember what had happened to it after that. Seeming to understand this Jacob said, "After your wedding," He said scowling. "Someone returned your back to my house with a note that said, 'this is for the best.'" He looked away from me. "I thought you hated me." he said. "WHAT!!!" I screeched. Jacob put his hand over my mouth. "Billy's still sleeping." he reminded me. "Jacob, I didn't do that!" I said. "I don't know who did, but I guess they didn't want..." A wave of understanding hit me. My whole family knew I couldn't remember Jacob; they hid all the things that might have reminded me of him. They even gave my bicycle back. Anger rose through me. I could barely stand. All my muscles flexed. I looked around for something to take my anger out on. I picked up a stuffed animal cat and ripped its head off. "Hey!" Jake protested, "Please spare the stuffed animals." In rage I bit the arm off. "Okay, fine just don't destroy the ponies. I spit out the stuffed animal and laughed. "You have ponies." I said. It was meant to be a question, but anger was still pulsing through me. There was no joking in my voice, but In my head I was cracking up. "Yeah," he said uncertainly, "But you can't have them!" I breathed in deeply. Then cracked up. I laughed so hard Jacob had to put his hand over my mouth again.

Finally the laughing subdued and I was able to sit still. "Sorry" I said. "It's just…" I stopped, but Jacob urged me to go on, "I think my family knew I forgot you." no answer. " I think they tried to keep me from you. They hid all the stuff from my human days. They never talked about you or any of the La Push boys. It just seems like they were intentionally keeping me from you." He sighed. "I wouldn't blame them" he said. "Don't talk like that." I told him. "Nothing they could ever do would keep me from you." He beamed again. Uh oh. Maybe seeing Jacob again wasn't a good idea. I knew I was putting myself in a situation that would get me in trouble, but I didn't care. I would rather be here than anywhere else. I stood up. "Goodbye Jacob." I told him. "Don't leave!" He whined. "I have to," I told him. "Even if I stayed longer I would have to go back eventually. They're probably worried sick." He looked at the floor. "If I stay for much longer they won't ever believe my story. Or let me come back for that matter." He perked up. "You're going to come back?" He asked hopefully. "Of course!" I told him. But I began to doubt if that was possible. He snickered. "Isabella Swan, are you going to lie?" I realized that was my only option. "Yes," I admitted. He laughed and said. "I hope vampires inherit lying skills. If not, they'll never believe you." He was right. "I'll just tell them part of the truth. They don't have to know _everything_ right?" He hugged me again. It seemed to become easier and easier to touch him. It felt less awkward. "Thank you." He whispered in my ear. Suddenly he looked me straight into the eyes. "Bella!" He said really loud. I was too surprised by his spontaneity to react. So he continued. " If you use your special 'teleport powers' you can visit whenever you want! They won't ever know. You can just say you were visiting Charlie or something. Then you can just go home!" "Jacob," I said patting his head. "You're a genius.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Heiwa

It took several tries to be able to teleport. At first nothing happened, then I remembered that I had been angry before teleporting the first time, so I tried being angry. No matter how angry I tried to be, it didn't work. Finally I tried concentrating really hard on going home. I imagined myself appearing in my own room, materializing on top of my bed. The fainting sensation came back and I was once again surrounded by white fog. The fog was intoxicating, and it took all my strength to try amd keep my eyes open. I continued thinking about arriving in my room when my stomach felt a falling sensation, and the fog dissolved leaving me sitting on the floor. I had imagined myself on the bed, but I guessed I would have to practice to get better at that. I quickly took a bath and put perfume on to cover up the "dog" smell as Edward would say.

I noticed the boxes had been removed. Suddenly, the door flew open and I was pulled into a tight hug. I looked down to see Alice hugging me a good three feet off the ground. Finally she set me down, but continued to hold onto my shoulders. "Where have you been?" She asked. I couldn't tell if she was mad or not. But I knew some other vampires would be upset with me. " I was at the hospital." I lied. I tried very hard not to look in her eyes, and still not look guilty. I settled with staring at her nose. After a few moments of analyzing she said, "Why didn't you tell us where you were?" Uh oh, I hadn't thought about that. "I don't know where my cell phone is." I said. I knew there was a hole in my story. If I was at the hospital I could have just called them via the receptionist phone. " I didn't have time to call you from the hospital." I said, " I had no clue how much I missed with Charlie." I really hoped she bought it. Sighing she said, "Please don't do that again. Edward has been jumpy and temper mental without you, and you've only been missing for about six hours." She looked around my shoulder and said, "What on earth did you do to the poor wall?" I turned around to see the hole I had punched in the wall, and the counter broken from my outrage earlier. " Sorry that was an accident." I said quickly. I hoped Alice didn't detect the uneasiness in my voice. She stared at the damage fr a while and then reluctantly said, "Please try not to hurt the walls. Edward will probably be home soon, I bet he's read my thoughts by now." She gazed into the distance and then looked at me and said, "You might want to get that hole fixed before he comes back. The outcome won't be good." Then she danced out the door.

I sighed and walked over to my closet. I scrummaged an old picture of a house and stuck it over the hole in the wall. There wasn't much to be done about the counter. I would just have Emmett fix it later.

Within five minutes I heard the front door open. I knew Edward was probably already outside the bedroom door. I waited for him to burst through and start yelling at me, but he never did. The door creeked slightly and Edward was standing right next to me. I collected my thoughts and excuses before turning to look him in the face. I instantly regretted turning around. Edward was a wreck. He looked like a person who hadn't eaten in six days who was offered a free steak. Before I could say anything he pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his back. We stood hugging for a really long time before he finally said, "Where were you." The voice was not Edward's, it was heavy and sad. There was no hope at all inside him. "I was at the hospital" I said, "visiting Charlie." I was glad we were still hugging, I didn't know If I could lie to Edward's face. He sighed and said, "Why didn't you call?" Great a repeat of Alice. I tried to lie better this time. "I'm sorry I lost track of time. I've really missed Charlie; and I think I've lost my cell phone, I can't find it anywhere." He chuckled, and pulled me away to face me. "Don't ever do that again. Please." He said. I nodded and said, "Scout's honor." But in my head I was saying, "No way! I can see Jacob whenever I want!" but I knew better than to tell Edward I remembered my past. The rest of the night went by very slowly. No one was talking to each other, and Edward would not move more than 6 inches away from me. This didn't bother me, but it did bother me that he wasn't talking.

The next day seemed to take forever to arrive. Edward took me to the hospital at 8:30 sharp. I rushed in as soon as the doors unlocked. I ran toward the staircase pulling Edward by his hand. He wasn't going to escape this time. I knocked twice on Charlie's door before entering. He sat up and smiled when he saw my face. His smile faded a little when he saw Edward, but he tried to hide his reaction. I ignored it and went to sit by his bed. Edward followed me and sat next to me. "Hello Charlie." he said in a cool, calm voice. "Hi Edward." Charlie said trying to look comforted. "How are you? Anything new?" Edward replied, "Not much." and stared out the window. I filled the silence by saying, " How are Renee and Phil? Have you heard anything from them?" he shifted to face me and said, "She's doing fine. She's teaching math at a kindergarten these days." Our conversation continued the same way for a while. Charlie and I talking, Edward gazing off into space.

Our conversation was interrupted when the door opened. I turned to see the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. She looked about eight, she had short brown hair that came to her shouldera, and dark brown skin like all the people in La Push. Her eyes were like two sparkling Emeralds. Her skin really made her eyes stand out. She wore a small green bow in her hair that just added to her beauty. "Hi Abby!" Charlie said Cheerfully. The little girl walked up to Charlie's bed and put a tray of lunch on the table next to his bed. "Today is tuna fish sandwich." She reported. "And carrots with mashed potatoes." She rocked back and forth on her toes watching Charlie take a bite of the sandwich. "It's delicious Abby." He said. Content she turned and looked at Edward and I. When most humans looked at me the looked with disgust, or fear. But when this girl looked at me, she saw me with utter curiosity. Her sparkling green eyes were mesmerizing me, and all I could do was stare at this beautiful child. A small smile formed on her face, and I realized Charlie and Edward were watching us. "Abigail this is my daughter Bella, and her husband Edward." Charlie said. She giggled and said, "Hello!" I couldn't help but smile at this angel that stood before me. She put one hand on my hand and looked at it for a while. I should have pulled my hand away, this little girl must be shocked by my cold skin. But instead I just held her hand in mine and gazed at it. Finally a woman stuck her head in the door and said, "Abigail it's time to go to the next room!" She smiled and said, "Bye Belly!" As she ran out the door. Edward giggled. I turned to scold him. "Belly?" He said mockingly. I elbowed him in the ribs and said, "I think it's a cute nick name!" He stifled his laughter and turned to face Charlie. "That's Abigail Martins," Said Charlie. " She brings me my food everyday. She's a sweet little girl, It's so sad she doesn't have any parents." He paused and continued his story. " Her parents abandoned her here when she was two, they found her in a box outside this hospital. All she had was a blanket and a little note card that said Abigail. She lives in a foster home in La Push, but she comes here everyday." I suddenly felt very sorry for this little girl. She seemed so cheerful it was hard to imagine anything bad ever happening to this little girl.

Suddenly the picture of the mountain lion family hit my head again. Except there were only two mountain lions. The mother and the father. They looked completely empty. I wondered where the baby went. I was brought back to reality when Edward said, "How old is she?" "Eight." Charlie replied.

For the rest of the day this child was stuck in my head. For some reason I could not stop thinking about her. The Mountain lion family often appeared in my head as well. When we got home from the hospital I suddenly had a crazy idea. "Hey Edward!" I said enthusiastically even though he was sitting right next to me. I suddenly thought very hard about how to phrase my question. I wasn't really sure what his reaction would be. "What is it?" He said impatiently. "Umm..." I started but stopped to collect my thoughts. "Edward, could we ever...umm...well...could you and I...ever have kids?" I stopped and listened to his response. He was utterly shocked. It kind of made me laugh, I had totally taken him by surprise. It was almost like he was being bashful. If vampire's could blush I bet he would be blushing right now. "Not technically." He finally murmured. I stared at him quizzically. "You know the process of becoming a vampire right?" He asked trying to explain. "Yes." I told him. "Well when you become a vampire all the liquid in your body turns to venom." I suddenly realized what he was talking about. "So technically, we couldn't have biological children."

I tried not to appear disappointed but I guess it showed because he wrapped his arms around me and said, "Don't be upset." I had a back-up plan. "Couldn't we just do the same thing that Esme and Carlisle did?" Silence. "I mean like bite someone and turn them into one of us?" He stiffened and said, "That's possible, but I don't think either of us are ready for that. I could never take someone's soul away–other than you of course, but that's different– and I highly doubt you are strong enough to bite someone yet without killing them." I dropped the subject when Emmet and Rosalie joined us for a game of monopoly. The game didn't last long. Emmett and Edward became over-competitive within the first two minutes. Both were violently throwing the dice and finding as many ways possible to steal the dice.

I stood up and said, "Guys, I'm going to visit Charlie tonight." Edward started standing up. "Actually, I want to go alone." Edward looked puzzled and said, "Are you sure?" I nodded and reassured him, "I'll be fine, I'm just going to stay for the night. I'll be back in the morning." Edward sat down against his own will and sank down into the couch. I went through all the motions like I was going to the hospital. I put my shoes on, grabbed a bag. But little did my family know that I was going no where near the Forks hospital.

I stepped outside and walked a few miles. Then I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.The white fog surrounded me. I imagined Jacob's room. His bed, his desk, his tiny closet. I pictured every last detail, and finally added myself appearing inside his room. Just as expected, the fog disappeared and I was standing on Jacob's carpet. Jacob was reading a book. I laughed because he was wearing a pair of really big glasses. Upon hearing my laugh his head snapped up and a huge smile swept across his face. He closed the book and took off the glasses. "I didn't know you wore glasses?!?" I said teasingly. He smiled and said, "I don't. I'm borrowing these from Jared actually. The print in this book is really small." I glanced over at the book lying on top of his desk. It was quite possibly the biggest book I had ever seen, and the oldest at that. It had to be at least 6 inches thick, and it looked like it was doing everything it could to keep from falling apart. It was so old there was a buckle across the cover. There was no title, just a gold wolf on a green cover.

"What is it?" I asked. "Nothing..." he tried to protest but I had already walked around him and opened the book before he could even finish his first word. I opened it and peered closely trying to make out the words. Jacob was right, the print was tiny; and it was handwritten with what could have been a quil. The letters were sideways and scrawled messily across the page. When I looked closer I realized the words weren't in english. When Jacob saw my confusion he said, "It's in Quilette."

I turned several pages. One page caught my eye. It was a drawing of 5 figures. The first was a man, the last was a wolf, and in between were crosses between a wolf and a human. "Is this book about werewolves?" I asked. "Kind of." He replied. "I've been doing some research lately about werewolves. This book has been in our colony for hundreds of years. It was a journal kept by each of the chiefs of our tribe. It's called 'The Heiwa " Interested I continued to flip pages. There were many detailed drawings of wolves.

I stopped on a page that had been marked. When I saw the picture I burst out laughing. Jacob leaned over to see what had caught my eye. He smirked and said, "What?" I tried very hard to contain myself. "Mermaids?!?!" I practically yelled in his face. Then I burst out laughing again. He looked at me sternly and said, "What's wrong with mermaids?" I collected myself and said, "Sorry, I guess it shouldn't be so amusing, considering I know quite a few vampires and werewolves." He smiled at my remark and then said, " Yeah, the strange thing is nobody has come in contact with a mermaid for over 600 years. It was like they suddenly vanished." Jacob sat next to me and turned a few pages. In the middle of the page the writing stopped in mid sentence. " The sea dwellers gave us the ...," Jacob read pausing. I noticed there was a blank space in the last sentence. "then they returned to..." He turned the pages and said, "That's where it stops. There's nothing else in here about them. They just completely vanished." I stood up and paced. "Carlisle has never said anything about mermaids." I said. "I'll ask him about it."

Our visits continued this way, I would pretend to be visiting Charlie, while I really went to La Push. I would then go to the hospital and take a shower so I didn't smell like a werewolf. That way I actually was seeing Charlie and not feel as guilty; while also chatting with Abby. She was a very insightful child. She always seemed to hold your gaze, looking straight through you. It reminded me of Alice. I enjoyed talking to her, she was one of the few humans I could relate to. She would often follow me around the hospital. Strangely enough, I wasn't drawn to her blood at all. I could even kiss her on the cheek and not have any problems. Charlie was another matter, I had to be careful how close I got to him. Sometimes I couldn't even hug him. Whenever I would leave Abby would always ask the same question, "Belly, when is Ed coming?" Ed was Abby's nickname for Edward. I always smiled when she said it. She didn't seem at all set back around me or Edward like most humans did. I really enjoyed her company. I would always answer with., "Soon." Although he rarely came with me to the hospital; (because I was actually at Jacob's house beforehand) Abby always asked when she would see him.

When I arrived home I saw Edward stand up from the steps of the stairs. "How was your visit with Charlie?" He asked. "Good, I talked with Abby again. She wants to see you." He raised an eyebrow. "She wants to see me?" He questioned. "Yeah she does, she calls you Ed." He laughed and said, "That's very strange, it actually reminds me of someone else I know." He said twining his fingers through mine. Then he kissed my hand. We walked around for a while, talking. I tried to inconspicuously go into Carlisle's office to research about mermaids, but Edward asked me, "Where are you going?" I tried to look innocent as I said, " I haven't been in here in a while. Is it off limits?" Edward looked uncomfortable as he said, "I guess not."

I walked into the room, it was just the same as I remembered it. There were pictures all over the wall of various places around the world, and a giant bookshelf, just what I needed. "Edward have you read all of these books?" I asked scanning my eyes over the titles. Most were medical books. "I've read most of them, but not all of them." he told me. I tried not to look too suspicious as I turned my attention toward other things. But I would often look for anything about mermaids in the corner of my eye. Eventually, Edward siad, "What do you want to do now?" I thought for a moment before saying, "let's practice!" Edward looked disappointed, obviously practicing my powers was not what he had in mind. I almost laughed out loud.


	10. Chapter 10 The incident

**Chapter 10**

The incident

I tried to spend as much time as I could in Carlisle's office, but that was not an easy task. First of all, there was barely a second that I wasn't with Edward, and secondly, Carlisle was almost never away. But in those sparse moments, I would scavenge through as much of his office as I could. After two weeks of scavenging, I still hadn't found anything.

Charlie had been getting much better in the hospital. I might not have an excuse to see Jacob soon. Abby was always my faithful sidekick in the hospital. One day Abby didn't have a ride home to her house so I volunteered to take her home. Abby was pleased and skipped alongside me, while holding my hand as we got to the car. I made her sit in the backseat just for safety. I tried to go the speed limit, but the slowest I could manage was 65. She seemed un-disturbed as she hummed in the back seat while I sped along the road.

The foster home was small, It was a white house with green window panes and shingles. It was surrounded by tall trees and lots of yard to play in. It looked like the perfect home for a child. I walked Abby to the front door and rang the doorbell. A young boy about the age of twelve answered the door. He smiled at Abby, but then he looked at me and was instantly fearful. I felt bad for coming here, this was Abby's home and I had intruded. The little boy was slowly backing away. Abby seemed equally as shocked as I did at the boy's reaction. The boy left and returned with an older man. Upon seeing me, the man had the same look of fear in his eyes. He motioned for Abigail to come inside. She squeezed my hand a little, and then ran inside. The man moved toward me and said sternly, "What do you want?" He held a fierce scowl on his face. "Oh I was just dropping off Abby, she didn't have a ride." I said weakly. The man looked like he was about to yell. His fists tightened, and he swallowed very hard. After what seemed like an eternity, he returned to his house and locked the door. Baffled, I walked back to my car and drove away as fast as I could, trying to rethink everything that had just happened.

Humans were usually intimidated by me, but they never reacted like that. Confused, I drove around not even thinking about where I was going. I ended up at a little church. I got out of the car and walked around, trying to make some sense out of the situation. I walked through the wooden doors of the church and sank down in a pew.

I heard a gasp. I turned to see Embry Standing in the aisle. "Embry!" I said in surprise, but stopped when I saw he was shaking. "Oh Crap, Embry, wait..." I said trying to stop him, but it was too late. A wolf exploded from Embry and he lunged at me snarling. I jumped onto the ceiling rafters. I looked down and saw some people run out of the church screaming from below. The wolf soon joined me atop the rafters. "STOP IT EMBRY!" I yelled trying to pull him to his senses. He threw a huge paw at me snapping the rafter in half. "EMBRY WAIT!!! CALM DOWN! I CAN EXPLAIN!!" I shouted at him with no success. He was far too consumed by his instincts to stop. He lunged at me again and again, but I dodged left and right. I jumped from the rafters and tried to run out the door. Embry jumped in front of me and crouched down preparing to spring. I jumped backward just in time to avoid his massive jaws. He had such speed that he couldn't stop, so he crashed through the wall on the other side of the church. I took my opportunity and ran through the double doors.

Once outside, I started running, But I found myself surrounded by three more wolves. From the looks of it, Sam, Quil, and Jared. I knew that more wolves would be here soon, So I jumped onto the roof. I could hold off one wolf, but not four. If this continued someone would get hurt. I tried to think of any way to contact the Cullens, but Alice wouldn't be able to see me because I was around the wolves, and Edward wouldn't be able to hear me anyway. I scrambled for my cell phone, but I had left it in the car. Just then teeth grazed my arm. I felt the granite skin peel off. I looked down to see a nasty gash. Two wolves were on the roof, one in front of me, and one behind. I prepared to take flight, and run into the forest, maybe that way I might be able to escape them. But where would I go?

Before I could finish my thoughts, the answer came. A large red-brown shaggy wolf appeared in front of me. It let loose a fierce growl, that hurt my ears, but I sighed in relief. The two other wolfs jumped onto the roof to see the situation. The large Black wolf walked forward and stared hard at Jacob. I could tell they were having a telepathic conversation. Every once in a while a pair of shiny black eyes would look at me, then back at Jacob, or I would hear a small growl from one of the wolves but then they would turn to Jacob as he reassured their thoughts. Finally, after much "discussion", all the wolves turned to look at me, they nodded at Jacob and jumped down from the roof.

I let out a huge sigh, and then remembered the cut in my arm. It stung in pain, something I had not felt for a long time. I watched as the skin slowly pulled itself together. I had to look away as it sealed itself. When I looked at it again, all that was left was a white line. Jacob was staring at me, almost amused. I remembered the way werewolves healed quickly as well. I smiled when I realized we were both thinking the same thing. He walked toward me and licked my arm where the cut had been. His tongue was rough and very hot. Especially against my newly formed skin. I had to pull my arm away, but I smiled to make him feel better. I looked down and saw three Quilette boys standing on the ground, waiting for Jacob and I. "Should I go down?" I asked. Jacob nodded and nudged me toward the edge of the roof. I patted his nose, and then jumped down to the ground. I tried to land as smoothly as possible, so I wouldn't startle them when I came down. But it still made them jump when I landed in front of them.

Quil was smiling, Sam had a blank expression, Embry was extremely embarrassed, and Jared looked angry. I was very uncomfortable as I waited for Jacob to accompany us in human form. Jacob walked around the corner with just sweat pants on, but I had never been more pleased to see him. He walked up and put his arm around my shoulder. I knew it must feel awkward to him, I tried to step out from underneath him, but he gripped me tighter. Sam was the first to say anything. He said, "Bella, you have broken the treaty twice now, the deal is off." I sighed and tried to hide my guilt. "However," Sam continued, "Jacob believes that you are trustworthy and is willing to make a new deal." I felt my face brighten at this, Sam smiled too. "We have also taken into consideration that your coven will also abide by these rules." He said. "Of course!" I said. "We believe that vampires and werewolves may be able to co-exist peacefully" he paused, "However, should you harm another human in any way we will have to step in. Not just you, but any vampire, and the old treaty will be back in order." I nearly jumped up and down, this was wonderful news. Embry stepped forward and said sheepishly, "Sorry for jumping at you like that earlier. You surprised me, I didn't even smell you coming." I realized that I had not noticed him either. "It's fine," I assured him, "Could have happened to anyone." A light laughter shook around the group because they knew perfectly well, than not just "anyone" would attack a vampire.

"Check out all the cool stuff she can do!" said Jacob excitedly. I smiled and rolled my eyes. All the werewolves looked at me expectantly. I sighed and walked several feet in away from them. First of all I looked at a brick that was lying around on the ground. I stared at it, and it jumped into the air, I danced it around all the awed Quilette boys then dropped it on the ground. Jacob was enjoying it the most, he obviously enjoyed showing me off to his friends, like he was in on a secret joke. "Show them the other one!" he said enthusiastically. "There's more?!?!?!" said Quil. "I'm not as good at this one, so be patient." I told them then I turned around and leaned my head back. Slowly the white fog enclosed me, then it drifted away and I was on top of the church. I looked down to see four bewildered boys looking around to see where I had gone. Jacob however, was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at his brilliant face. Then I repeated the process and stood right in the middle of them. They all jumped, and then laughed lightly. I caught up with the boys for another hour or so before leaving them to return home.

After saying many goodbye's, I was finally alone with Jacob. He walked quietly beside me, as I walked back to my car. "Come back soon." He said as I opened the door to my car. I turned to say the last goodbye and was startled by his face. It was an expression I had seen before, and hated. He looked almost painful as I turned to leave him, but at the same time he looked like he had true happiness in his eyes. "Jacob." I warned him but he had already begun moving toward me. " I love you so much Bella." He whispered. As he drew closer the sound of his heart became louder, his breath became clearer, and I could smell the blood pumping through his veins. "Jacob." I said again trying to warn him, but he still drew closer. I felt venom building up in my mouth, and the strong urge to kill him filled. Me. I tried looking away. Jacob, misunderstanding, thinking I was pushing him away drew even closer and put his enormous arms on either side of me. I had to leave quick, or I wouldn't be able to contain myself. I covered my nose to try and concentrate harder, but the smell of his blood was so enticing. My muscles flared as I thought of the different ways I could kill him. There was no one around, no one would be able to hear him scream. I mentally scolded myself for thinking such thoughts.

My arms began shaking and raising toward his neck. I tried to restrain them, but they seemed to have a mind of their own. They closed around his neck slowly. His skin was on fire compared to mine. My hands seemed to bring him to his senses first. He immediately backed away from me. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry," He said, "Calm down." he told me over and over again. I tried to obey by breathing in deeply, but that just made it worse. I inhaled his scent again and was filled with a need for his blood. Just a little taste right? It would be very quick. "No!" I told myself, it took me a few seconds to realize I had actually said it out loud. Jacob began backing away slowly, but I could already see he had begun shaking as well. I slid down to sit on the ground trying to force the monster back inside of me. "Bye Bella." He said before disappearing and running away. I finally reached my senses as I gasped.

That was horrible, I had almost destroyed my best friend. I secretly wondered what would happen if a werewolf was bitten by a vampire. Would they still be able to morph into a wolf? I laughed slightly, but stopped when I heard a rustle in the leaves. I looked over my shoulder to see a pair of beady eyes looking at me from the forest. My first instinct was to chase after it, but instead it seemed to paralyze me. I thought it was just the exhaustion from the previous situation, but this was different. These eyes were holding me here on purpose. They almost didn't look real. They were too shiny, and too big. After a closer look a noticed they were also too blue. They were electric blue, unnatural looking. Finally the eyes released me by closing. But when I blinked they were gone.

I sat stupidly on my butt, re-thinking everything that had happened in the last hour. First, I had been shoved out the door by Abby's foster parents, then Embry accidently attacked me, then I almost attacked Jacob, and now I was having hallucinations. I leaned my head back against the car. "Wow, what a day." I thought inwardly. I slowly rose and climbed into my car. It took a lot of strength to turn the ignition. I thought about teleporting, but I was already so worn out, there was no way I could manage it. I took me a full thirty minutes to drive back to the hospital. And when I got there I could barely manage walking up the stairs. When I got to Charlie's room I hopped in the vacant hospital bed next to his. Then the strangest thing happened, I had my first dream–or sleep for that matter– since I was a human.

At first there was nothing recognizable, just shapes and blurs. Then slowly objects started to form. I saw myself standing alone in a room. There were two other blurs, but I couldn't make out what they were. Time seemed to be stopped, everything was moving at once, yet not moving at all. It was quite dizzying. The view was coming in and out of focus, different every time.

Then the scene changed. I was outside in broad daylight. There were two of me, walking right next to each other. They were walking toward something, what I didn't know. I followed behind careful not to get too close. Colors started to form. Everything was glowing, like a fairy tale. The grass reflecting light like a thousand tiny mirrors, the sky was shining so much the sun was barely visible, yet very present. That was when I noticed the others. There were people all around me, watching me, glaring at me. They were angry. Why? I wondered. They began following me too. My twins turned around and I realized why. This was only a dream, but it was far too vivid. My skin was translucent and sparkling, clearly giving away my identity, but not only that, my eyes were glowing deep red. The red reflected off of everything and seemed to spread from one face to another. I realized all to late the danger that was approaching. All I could do was watch as I devoured the people around me. There was nothing I could do. I had finished all but one, the person seemed familiar, but I couldn't make them out. It was a big person, bigger than the average person, but at the same time it looked like a much easier target. It would be so easy, yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was at that instant I ran away.

After that things stopped making much sense, things were blurred together, and seemed to be out of order. Like I was a DVD skipping a scene every so often. I remember seeing a lake, and running into the lake, but not much after that. I knew I was running away from something, but what? Why was I running. Shouldn't I be the one chasing? Once in the water things became a little clearer. I wasn't alone, some body, or something was with me. I couldn't see them, but I knew they were there, invisibly guiding me somewhere.

Someone started calling my name. "Bella!" they said over and over again, but their voice was distant and I tried to ignore it. "Bella1" it said again. I looked and say no one around me. I continued trying to reach my destination. "Bella1" It said again, this time closer. The closer the voice got, the farther away my destination got. I wanted to reach my destination very badly, but I realized that it was impossible. My vision disappeared. Everything was black. Then I woke up.


	11. Chapter 11 The Fued

**A/N: Happy Birthday Courtney!!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The Fued

"Bella are you Okay?" Someone said. I blinked wearily. Charlie's face formed hovering over mine. "Oh thank goodness!" He said. "Bella! You're as cold as ice, and when I felt your neck you had no pulse!! And you wouldn't answer me!!" Alarm rose in his voice as he spoke, "Are you alright Bella?! You don't look like you're bleeding, What happened?!" He was now shouting. "Dad calm down." I told him. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again when I sat up. "I'm fine." I reassured him. "You most certainly are not!! Bella you don't have a pulse, and your temperature is way below normal! You need to see a doctor!" "No!" I shouted. Confused he stared at me and said, "Bella, there is something very wrong with you that needs medical attention." I held up one hand to stop him. "That's the last thing I need right now Dad." I told him. I stood up and looked around the room. "Bella, as your father I demand you lay down and wait while I get a doctor." I sighed I did not want to have to do this. "Dad, listen to me, there is nothing wrong, I can explain, but not right now. A doctor is not going to help, I'm fine. Relax. Just lie down and go to sleep, this is all just a bad dream." Unconvinced he sat down on the edge of his bed. "Thank you" I whispered as I kissed the top of his head. Then I rushed out the door.

When I was in the hallway I teleported back to my house, and began walking up the path to the front door. I opened it slowly. Before I had even opened the door all the way I was enclosed in a set of arms. I couldn't quite tell if it was Alice or Edward, then a voice confirmed it. "Where have you been?" It said sternly. Edward was definitely angry. I avoided his question by saying, "Where's Carlisle." He released me and stared into my face. It was very hard to look at him, and think of all the ways I had deceived him. I was filled with guilt, I almost told him everything, but I stopped when I looked around. The whole family was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. All their eyes were coal black. "Hi" I said sheepishly. Even Alice was glaring at me; it was very difficult to look at any of their faces. But I forced myself to look at Carlisle. "Carlisle we need to talk." I told him. He didn't say anything, he didn't even move. I was pretty sure no one in the room was breathing. "Alone." I added. I knew no matter how far away from anyone in this house I was, they would still be able to hear me, but I still wanted to speak to him alone. Without a word Carlisle walked up the stairs and into his office. I quickly followed, afraid to face the others.

Carlisle was sitting in a big chair behind his desk, arms folded, staring at me intently. "Carlisle, something very strange happened to me yesterday," I began, carefully thinking about every word before I said it. "I passed out, and I can't remember much, but I had a very strange dream." I waited for him to scold me but instead curiosity filled his eyes. "A dream?" He asked, the edginess still apparent in his voice. "Yes." I replied. He looked out the window. "Tell me about it." He prompted. I rethought everything I had seen. "Well, it started out just me, but then there were two other people. I couldn't tell who they were, but they seemed familiar somehow. Then I was outside." I paused as I watched his reaction. His eyebrows raised and he turned to face me again. "Continue." He said. "Actually when I was outside there were two of me, well three really because I was watching two me's." Carlisle kept a straight face, so I continued.

"The three of us were walking somewhere. I suppose we were going toward a town because..." I remembered what happened next, and I didn't like it. "Yes?" He asked. "Ummm...errr...well, I sort of, attacked people." I looked at my feet embarrassed. So far I had not attacked anyone since becoming a vampire. No one else in the family had accomplished that. I skipped over the part with the man, and continued, "The rest was not as clear, it was just bits and pieces. I couldn't really see much clearly. But there was a lake, and I went into it to get away from something."

Silence seemed to stretch on forever until Carlisle finally said, "Is that all?" I nodded. "Do you know what it might mean?" He contemplated and said, "Well I don't know if it means anything. If it was foretelling it might not come true. It's like Alice's visions, there's a possibility that it might come true, but it's not certain." He looked at me again and said, "Are you sure there wasn't anything else?" guilt began bubbling inside me again. "Definitely." I said, maybe too quickly. "Well Carlisle..." I began. He looked at me expectantly. "Umm...well, you see, I passed out in the hospital, and Charlie tried to wake me up. He checked my pulse and didn't feel a heartbeat, and he said my body temperature was below normal." Alarm grew in Carlisle's face. "What did he do?" Carlisle asked. "He wanted to call a doctor, but I told him everything was fine. But I don't think I was very convincing." Carlisle stood up and paced back and forth in front of the large window. "This is not good." He said. "Esme." He said in a barely audible whisper, but Esme walked through the office door as if he had called her name across the house. "Yes?" she said innocently. "I assume you heard our conversation?" he asked. "Yes." she said softly. I could tell she was looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I pretended to be very interested in a book on one of the shelves, while they whispered to each other.

Finally, Carlisle sat down in his chair. I knew this wasn't good, If Charlie really was suspicious then we might have to leave. And not only did that mean leaving him forever, it also meant leaving Jacob. "Well," Carlisle said, "For the moment I think we should wait it out a little bit. But if anything else happens we will be forced to leave. Alright Bella?" I nodded, and walked out of the room.

I walked past the people who were in the hallway and walked straight to my room. I didn't stop walking when I got there; I just opened my window and climbed the wall up to the roof. I tried to sit down, but I was too antsy. I began pacing back and forth, running all my options through my mind. Unfortunately, I could only see two. Run away and never come back, or sit here and wait for something to happen. I could never live with myself for abandoning the Cullens, but sitting still doing nothing was stressing me out.

I could already sense Edward's presence before he stepped onto the roof. Just as before he said nothing, not even when he sat down beside me. All the sudden I broke down. I threw my arms around his neck. He didn't move, he didn't put his arms around me either. It was then, that he knew I was deceiving him. "Bella." He said sternly. "You know you can tell me anything, no matter what." I lifted my face, and loosened my grip around his neck. Guilt filled me, and made me feel like I had fallen off the roof. Could I tell him? He might have already figured it out. Did the family know? What would his reaction be? Will he be angry?

I decided to get answers from him first. "Why did you keep my past a secret from me?" He sighed. "Bella, it was for the best. We knew you regretted some decisions you made, and we didn't want you to dwell on them." Decisions? Did he mean my decision to become a vampire? Did he imply that I regretted giving up Jacob? Although this was partly true. It made me really angry. I retracted my arms quickly. And stood up, all I wanted to do was hit him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "Why?" I asked again angrily. He didn't answer. "WHY!?" I repeated. I could feel myself trembling. "Bella, calm down." He warned. I completely ignored it, and began snarling. "It's just your new vampire instincts..." But I cut him off. "NEW VAMPIRE MY ASS!!" Now he too was angry. "Dammit Bella! You are so stupid some times!! Why won't you tell me anything! But you always run to that damn dog!!" So there it was, he knew. There was no way I could cover it up.

"Well for one thing!" I snapped. "Jacob always tells the truth." Edward tightened his fists, and I knew he was reaching his limit. Jasper walked onto the roof. "Calm down you two, I'm feeling some serious anger vibes from up here." I pounded my first into the roof and broke a hole the size of a minivan. I could see the whole family below me, listening to our conversation. So now the cat was out of the bag. They all knew, there was no way I could deny it. I had never thought of myself as a cheater, and I still didn't think of it that way. But I could tell that's what my whole family assumed.

"You know what Bella, everyone makes mistakes, and I thought I was helping you." I knew what my reply was going to be, I knew it would hurt him, and it shouldn't be said, and with that I smiled inwardly. "Well that wouldn't be the first time you 'help' made me miserable." I said with sarcasm, his face dropped in disbelief. "That's right Edward, you LEFT me, because you thought it would 'help' me, but you know what. I'm glad you did, because that's when I found my REAL love." He turned his face away. He punched the palm of his hand to keep himself from loosing all control. I could hear a crack as he broke one of his own bones; I also knew that it was probably already healing. Nobody in the whole family said anything. Jasper didn't even try to calm either of us down. I got the feeling they felt guilty for watching us argue.

"Take that back." Edward snarled through clenched teeth. I knew I had hurt him, and I hurt him hard. Any normal person would feel bad for hurting their true love, but I bet their true love didn't lie and run away. I chuckled and said. "That's right, from the looks of it; Jacob is the only one who actually loves me. And you know what? It's time you get a taste of your Own Medicine Edward Cullen. I think it will 'help' both both of us." I thought back to the words Edward had said when he left. "I'm leaving." I said. "It's time. How much longer could we stay like this after all?" I knew the next words that I had to say, and for a moment I didn't want to. But the moment passed, and the words had already come out of my mouth. "I'm no good for you. My world is not for you." and with that I sprinted toward him. I wrapped one hand around his throat and squeezed. He could have resisted, he could have easily thrown me off of him. But he didn't. He didn't do anything, he just stood there.

The whole family had now jumped onto the roof, ready to interfere at any second. "I don't want you to come with me." I whispered into his ear, and then I took my wedding ring off my left hand and slid it into the palm of his other hand. And with that I released my hand from his neck, but we still stood very close to each other, unmoving, unspeaking. My final words were, "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I never existed." I paused about to say the final vow. "Goodbye Edward Cullen." I said. Then I stepped away, and didn't even look at his face. I didn't look at any of their faces. I decided to make another statement toward them. I leaned my head back and allowed myself to be taken by the white fog, and transported right in front of their eyes. I sort of wished I could have stayed to see their reactions. But then I was sucked back into reality as I arrived in front of Jacob's house.

Without even knocking I opened the front door and walked straight in to Jacob's room. Jacob was sprawled across his bed, which was much too small for him. I slammed the door and startled him out of his slumber. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned, but when he looked my face he knew something wrong. He stood up and walked on front of me. He didn't say anything, he just stood there. The silence was killing me. "Say something." I whispered. Still there was silence. And then he did what I was waiting for, he pulled me into his chest with his big arms. And there I stayed letting time flow around me, not caring what happens next. I was here, and so was Jacob, and that's all that mattered. No one could ever take him from me again.

I don't remember exactly what happened next. The sun set and we were still standing there. "It's over." I told him. "Edward and I will never be together again." I said. I knew he must be inwardly euphoric because that was what he had always wanted. But instead he pulled me closer, and said. "I'm sorry." The he put one large hand on my hair. I ignored the heat; I ignored the smell of his blood. I ignored everything; this was what I longed for, what I wanted to last forever, Jacob. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Jacob do you love me?" I asked. He hesitated a bit wondering what my reaction would be. "Of course." He said finally. "Then let's go somewhere, let's leave I don't care where. Anywhere. Somewhere other than here. I just want to go." Understanding, He sat me down on his bed and began packing a bag. He didn't once ask me anything.

Finally when he had a bag packed, he said, "Where to?" I pondered this for a moment. I didn't really know the answer. Suddenly a thought popped into my mind. "How about Italy?" I asked.


End file.
